


The Fox's Wedding Arc

by XxPorcelainKnightXx



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cannibalism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gore, Guro, M/M, Necrophilia, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPorcelainKnightXx/pseuds/XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has been kidnapped by a "Fox" in Gehenna after the gate was first opened. The "Fox" knows him to the point where it's unsettling and is in complete refusal to let him go or know who he is, doing literally any and everything necessary to keep Rin with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There’s a story, of a pair of twin baby boys, who were separated from one another. One was raised in Assiah, the other in Gehenna. Although, it’s said for a while, they lived side by side in one of the worlds before something happened to one of them…

**_\---Ao no Exorcist---_ **

Rin watched as his father, the person who had dealt with every tantrum, every worry, every wrong move, every smile, every failed meal attempt and every wonderful outcome- _everything_ \- stab himself. In a flurry of emotions, he withdrew Kurikara from its sheath, causing his body to become enveloped with bright blue flames, his ears to sharpen, his incisors to grow until they appeared as fangs, and a tail to sprout from his backside. He attached the Gehenna gate with all his might- but something blocked it. Rin blinked in shock as the sword’s hilt reverberated in his hands while the blade was held in another pair. Someone… Had stopped him. He yanked the sword back, the person’s grip on it only furthering to pull them up through the gate, their hands bleeding as they clung to it. Their shoulders were now visible, but their face was not showing. The hands let go of his sword, almost languidly, and Rin took that small leeway to attack the gate again. However, he was yanked down by his waist, making his swing miss. He screamed in raw rage as he started recklessly swinging to land some kind of hit to save his father.

He kept missing and he kept being pulled down further by whatever was on the other side of the Gehenna gate with them. He let out a loud growl, finally deciding on attacking the arms. “LET ME GO!!!” But the arms persisted, and clung to him in spite of all of the wounds he was inflicting on it. The touch was somewhat uncomfortable in a way that resembled someone clearly thinking of violating you while touching a simple place such as the shoulder. It made Rin even angrier as he attempted to stab it through the muck. By now, it was up to his chest, and his father had long gone asunder due to the position he had been in. He was desperate now- he _had_ to escape… He had to… And he had to grab his father he needed… He needed…

Rin gagged on the sludge in the gate as it fell into his mouth, nose, eyes, and ears.

**_\---Ao no Exorcist---_ **

Rin groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. When he woke up, everything was dark and shrouded in a kind of mist. He sat up, trying to register where he was- then he realized he had no idea as what happened came flooding back. That’s right! Where was his father!? He scanned the area and saw nothing but large red pillars that connected- things that you saw at shrines… What were they called again? He shrugged it off and stood up, his body feeling disgustingly heavy although it were still in that sludge the Gehenna gate made… He started walking towards them, the only landmark for who knows how far. It was the best place as any to start… He could have walked for forever if he went in another direction and found nothing. This had basically been inviting him… Another demon? If he had to fight then- wait. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, looking for his sword. Nothing… Nothing… Where was it!? He groaned to himself, feeling completely at a loss. Not only had he just lost his father, probably his home, but now he had lost the last thing given to him by his father as well as the only thing that could restrict or release his demon flames…

He started to hate himself more and more as he walked on past the large red pillars. He concentrated on trying to remember what they were called, random words coming to him that just didn’t feel right. He felt like he had been walking for forever, so he started to count them as he passed them. 1… 2… 3… 4…

…78… 79… “FUCK!” He yelled, getting extremely stressed out as his voice echoed back at him. He had passed over eighty of these damn things, not to mention the few he had passed while trying to remember their name. He should have just fucking went off into the mist or something… He had started getting anxious at about thirty, running at fifty, gritting his teeth at seventy. This was fucking ridiculous! He panted, his breath showing in the cool air, his feet slapping down onto the ground and reverberating back at him. How many!? How many of these things were there!? He ran until his lungs hurt- until his feet gave out. How many…? How many where there…? He gasped for air so deeply it hurt. Was he really running anywhere at all? What if he had just been running in the same spot due to like some kind of monster magic or something? What if he had been running in a circle without realizing it?

As these thoughts entered his head, his body gradually started to calm down. He could breathe, but now he felt tired… And he suddenly collapsed.

**_\---Ao no Exorcist--_ **

He was awoken to the smell of smoke, like something someone would either have in an incense or a pipe, and a warmth on his back… He felt groggy and everything around him was still covered in a low fog. “…Eight million.” Came a male voice with no real distinguishing features while Rin was still trying to collect himself. “…Hah…?” He asked, his world feeling like it was spinning as he sat up. “…I saw you counting them. There were eight million- one for each god.” The voice explained- but it only confused his groggy head more. He shook it roughly, hoping to make the spinning feeling go away, but it only persisted to give him a headache.  He forced himself to look around, the room he was in much darker than outside, but he could still see. “…Where am I?” He asked forcefully, as if he weren’t reeling on the floor like he was. “…Gehenna.” Came the simple one word reply. Rin tried to look for the person, but couldn’t see them. Were they hiding? Could he not see demon’s here? He _had_ past who knows how many of those damn red pillar things without seeing a single soul, so… It was possible- that or he was being fucked with.

Rin growled a bit as his world still wouldn’t settle down. He hadn’t run that much right? And even if he had, he’d simply be tired- not dizzy like this! It was quiet and that only furthered to upset him. The fucker was probably just watching him like a creep… He was probably watching and thinking it was funny. Rin’s head ran with these thoughts while the only thing he heard were the rustling of his clothes while he tried to move in order to recollect his brains functions- Nothing was working. He closed his eyes, feeling like he was on some kind of ride at a theme park. Everything was still spinning and he felt himself sway. “…Is the smoke bothering you?” The voice asked at a volume no louder than a whisper, right in his ear. Rin jumped, falling forwards and flipping himself around. He had been _sitting_ on him! The creepy fuck! Rin’s world was still spinning, but he could more or less make out the most distinguishing feature of this person; he was in traditional formal male Japanese clothing, and had a fox mask on.  
What was this a fucking festival? “…What’s with the getup?” He asked, practically growling. “…It’s just something I find comfortable to wear. I assumed you would as well so I took the liberty of changing you as well as cleaning you- you were drenched in sweat.” Rin twitched. He had _what_? He… _Undressed him_!? He looked down, and was in nothing but the bare basics of traditional Japanese wear. What the hell was what he was in called again? It was the stupid short thing- didn’t chicks wear this? The thing that went under the actual kimono? What was that called…? Nagajujubun or some shit? Was it this short though? He could see a lot of his legs… And the top wasn’t closed all the way… This guy was being a creep, for sure.

He tried to fix it, but in his currently disoriented state, only managed to open it more as well as tighten the knot on the sash or whatever it was that was on his waist and make himself look like a larger mess than the one he had just previously been. There was a subtle sigh as the demon (or at least Rin assumed it was one) in the fox mask came over and undid it completely for him just to fix it up as it had been before. He was completely naked underneath. He flushed at the fact that someone had been looking at him while he was awake, yet alone while he had been passed out. The mask didn’t help… He couldn’t really tell where his eyes were, yet alone who this person was… He had no idea who he had been visually violated by. “W-Where are my clothes?” The demon looked at him and slowly tipped his head as if it didn’t understand him. “…You mean the rest of this? You can get it when I feel that you won’t try to run away or do anything drastic.” He said, patting his head and standing up. “No, I mean _my_ clothes!” He hissed, going to stand up but only falling back down on his tailbone. What was wrong with him…?

“…Those terrible looking things? I burned them of course.” Rin twitched. “If you prefer not to wear that, be my guest to go around naked.” Rin looked around for something to throw at him, but found nothing. “…Are you hungry?” He asked after watching him frantically search for something- anything to probably attempt to hurt him with. Rin stopped and looked over at him. He was offering food… Meaning he’d probably have to go into the other room, right? Meaning Rin could try to leave. Yeah he was practically naked but better that than staying here… Right? Then again, the guy hadn’t specifically done anything to him… Yet. Should he wait to find out or attempt to leave…? “…I can practically _hear_ the gears turning in your head, you know.” The fox-masked man chided him. He stood up and went into the other room, just to come back in with a large hunk of meat- not nearly enough time for Rin to actually make a discision on if he was going to run or not.

There was a small uplift on the floor of about a foot, and in it a fire pit. Stationed above it was a pot hung on a rod that was supported by two on either side. “You’ll have to forgive me. I haven’t actually cooked for anyone for a long while. I usually just eat this as is…” He admitted. It was _raw_ \- that’s disgusting… “You should just let me do it- you’ll probably either burn it or just heat it up and still end up leaving it raw.” There was a chuckle from behind the mask. “You’re probably right.” He placed it in the pot and went over to Rin, picking him up and placing him in front of the pot. “…Although, with you as you are, can you even cook? You could barely manage to stand. You must have really worn yourself out with all of that running.” Again- he brought it up again… He had been watching him. Fucking creep… He was definitely gonna get out of here given the chance. “I can cook in my sleep- now what kind of things do you have to put on this?” Rin glanced into the pot, the movement making his head reel.

“…Nothing. As I’ve said, I normally eat it as is. I can go see if I can find something if you’d like.” Rin forced himself to lean back slowly, the room still spinning. “Yeah…” He felt fingers run through his hair and warmth at his back again. “…Feel free to sleep while I do so- you look so completely exhausted and disoriented. Surely your plan to escape won’t work with you feeling that way.” He was… What? This guy was fucking weird… “So you’re basically saying you’ll let me run away?” There was a slightly snicker and Rin felt the vibrations of it from the person’s chest in his back. “And where exactly would you run to? You got practically no where last time.” That was true… But… “Then where am I right now? Like in terms of where those pillar things were?” Finger were still being ran through his hair and it was grossing Rin out. “At the end of them. You were practically running here.”

Is that why he was watching him? Because it was like watching someone fuck around in your yard? It made more sense that way and felt less creepy… But the fingers in his hair were still freaky as fuck and the person had undressed him and burned his clothes as well as practically attempted to bribe him with more covering clothing as long as he stayed. Something about the last one really didn’t sit well with him at all… Rin pushed himself away from the demon, swatting at his fingers for him to stop. There was no noise again and the room was still spinning. This person… Made absolutely no sound. Rin didn’t even hear breathing… It was fucking creepy. Really creepy… This person was… Was really…

He passed out again, being caught by the fox-masked man before his head hit the large, black pot. “…Rest well, Rin.”

**_\---Ao no Exorcist---_ **

When he awoke again, he was on the lower floor of the room, everything practically the same. His head was still reeling, and the room was still dark and reeked of pipe or incense smoke. It made him question if he was still sleeping… His back once again felt warm, but there were small circling motions on one of his knees that let him know that this wasn’t a repeat of what happened however long ago the first time was. This person… Had him in his lap again. Rin pushed himself forward, realizing that when he did he had to close his legs a bit. This person was creepy… Really, really creepy… He didn’t like them. The thought of falling asleep around them was unsettling… Who knows what they would do to him… They had already admitted to undressing him- who knows what else they were keeping a secret from him… How had he even fallen asleep last time?

“…I brought some things.” The fox-masked man told him, standing up. Rin decided to act normal for now… But he really wanted to leave… This person would leave him alone more if they thought him obedient. “Huh?” Brought what exactly? “…For the food. Are you still feeling unwell?” They asked him, kneeling in front of him and gently grabbing his chin in order to inspect him. Their fingers were freezing… Rin swatted him away, his head reeling as he did so. Is this what it felt like to be drugged? The person remained couched in front of him, unmoving. It got the point where it was unsettling. Rin opened his mouth to make a verbal note of it, but the person had gotten up and went back over to the pot. “I’ll start the fire.” Rin watched them, the background behind him swirling.

“…Hey… What’s your name?” He asked, realizing that he had been mentally referring to him as “the fox-masked man” and “he” and so on. “…Names have power, you know. You shouldn’t go giving yours out so easily here. There are those who mean to do you harm once they find out what it is.” …The hell was that supposed to mean? Either way… “Well that what am I supposed to call you?” He asked, watching the outline of the form in front of him seem to swell and shrink like a balloon.  “…Call me whatever you’d like. I’d enjoy any name you’d give me.” …That was seriously fucking weird… “…I’m not good with things like that. I’d probably just call you like “fox” or something.” Rin admitted. “Then I’d reply.” The person said, standing up as a blinding fire was made underneath the pot. It made Rin close his eyes , shielding them with his hand.

“Too bright?” The man asked him, standing in front of him to block the blinding flames as he ran his fingers through Rin’s hair again. Something inside of his stomach clenched and made him feel sick. He swatted at him again, making contact with a smacking noise. Rin opened his eyes and realized he was crotch level with this person, pulling back uncomfortably as his head reeled again. “I just… Can I get some air…?” He asked, rubbing his face. “…I think it best if you didn’t.” He was told simply. “Look you can go with me or whatever if you really don’t trust me that much I just… My head really hurts…” Fingers were ran through his hair again. “I think it’d be best if you didn’t.” He said practically the same thing again. “S-Stop that!” Rin hissed, swatting at their hands again, making smacking noises.

“…I’m only trying to help you.” Rin ground his teeth together. “Help me _how_?! You’re basically just being a creep and keeping me inside of wherever this is!” The yelling made his head hurt… There was no reply and no noise- it unsettled him again. “…The air inside of here is much clearer than it is out there- trust me.” Trust _him_? Seriously? “I don’t even _know_ you!”  
Rin was jacked up by his clothing and slammed against a wall so hard it had him seeing starts. “…It’d be better to think that than go out there. I’m only doing this for your safety- so please relax and let me take care of you.” One had was removed from his clothes and used to stroke his hair again. Rin growled, practically ready for a fight because of that motion. It was creepy- like when you pet an animal… But then everything was spinning so violently and his eyes felt like they were going to roll back into his head… “…Still tired? Feel free to sleep. I’ll keep you safe.” The fox told him, still stroking his hair. “No one will touch you while I’m here, so feel free to rest again.” Rin opened his mouth to object, but the swirling colors had his attention more than whatever it is he had wanted to say. He watched them swirl and meld and stretch, everything mixing together until he saw black.

The fox sighed. “Really, now. The more you fight or the more you move, clearly the more tired you get.” He spoke although he were awake, running his hands through his hair and studying his features. “You should really learn to listen as well as relax, Rin. Being this disobedient isn’t good for you.”  The mask was only moved up enough to reveal his mouth and he kissed Rin’s forehead, then covered his face again. “…Oh well. Lucky for you, you’ve always been cute when sleeping.” He ran his fingers up his leg, then up and down the inside of his thigh. He pressed his chest to Rin’s, smelling his hair though the mask and continuing to run his fingers up and down his thigh. “…But don’t worry. I’d never do whatever it is you’re thinking to you while you’re sleeping- I’d much rather watch you cry and protest while awake.”

**_\---Ao no Exorcist---_ **

Rin woke up again, still feeling groggy, the room still dim, and a heat at his back. He pushed himself away from the fox again, the motion making him reel, making him instantly get angry. He fell forwards, catching himself on his arms. “…I don’t know if I did as much as a good job as you would have,” The fox told him, standing up and going over to the pot. “But I attempted to make this for you with what I found. I hope it’s to your liking enough to eat it.” He put the meat and vegetables that he had found into a bowl, getting chopsticks for Rin. He sat it next to him, assisting him in siting him. Rin pushed him away, not wanting to be touched by him. He sat himself against the wall and looked around the room, the colors not distinguishing themselves enough for him to see anything clearly aside from the fox mask. The bowl was placed in his hands, and the fox hovered, making sure he could feed himself. Rin tried, and only ended up dropping food on his lap.

The fox took the bowl and chopsticks, removing the meat from his lap and eating it, the act disgusting Rin. He offered some to Rin, who hesitated before eating it. It wasn’t that bad, really… A bit bland, but it was alright. He ate for a bit, but he was unable to tell what the meat was… He kept eating it, even asking for more of just the meat, but by the time he was on his third bowl, he still couldn’t place it. “…What kind of meat is that?” He finally asked. He assumed it had been his disoriented senses that made it hard for him to tell, but… “Human.” Rin instantly felt the bile rise up in his throat and he lurched forward. “WHAT?!” The fox put some of it into his mouth. “I said human. It’s human meat. This one happened to be female.”

Rin instantly shoved his fingers down his throat, but only made himself gag without actually vomiting. He outright gabbed his uvula, but the instant gagging had him moving his fingers. He couldn’t get it out of his stomach. As disgusted as he was, he couldn’t actually bring himself to vomit. “…I don’t understand why you’re acting that way. Lots of demons eat it all the time.” Rin glared at the fox, everything spinning and not because of usual reasons. “I’M NOT-“ His blue flames flared, reminding him that he indeed was. But still… It was only half. So he wasn’t fully… The room was encased in blue and Rin was growling, but it sounded more like wheezing. His head hurt and he felt sick…

He felt fingers in his hair again. “ _STOP THAT!!!_ ” He screamed, his throat hurting and his flames flaring. “…Rin…” The fox called to him. He stopped, his body shaking for a moment while his flames died down. This person… Knew him? Then who was it? Had he just been paranoid? Was the person really not trying to hurt him at all? He said lots of demon’s ate humans… So what if he was just doing it because that’s what he ate? Or because he assumed Rin ate it? What if he was just stupid like that? The thoughts flooded Rin and made his head hurt as well as confused him. Rin looked up at the person, staring at their mask. Who was he? He reached for it, but his hands were captured in the fox’s. He was shushed and pulled into the fox’s chest. “It’s alright… Relax… I’ll keep you safe… You don’t need to worry anymore… I’ll protect you…”

…The fingers in his hair really were… Actually very comforting… And maybe that’s why he kept pushing them away… He didn’t want to admit to that, so he kept shoving them away… So he wouldn’t have to recognize the feeling that had presented itself to him… He felt finger nails gently run up and down his back while his hair was being stroked. He sat there, completely confused while his head tried to work this out. He had never really been good at thinking too hard about things, yet alone while he felt like he was gonna hurl or was on some kind of drug. He was more used to action. The fingers rubbed at his neck, messaged his scalp… Relaxed him, he was afraid to admit. They ran down his back, then back up, then down into his clothes… He froze. The motion was still being repeated, but under his clothes. He remained tense for a long while before realizing that this person wasn’t going to do anything to him aside from what they were already doing.

So… He decided to ask them something. “…How do you know my name?” There was a pause long enough for his fingers to run up as well as down Rin’s back. “…I grew up knowing it.” That wasn’t exactly an answer… His neck was kneaded before the fingers were placed back in his hair, the fingers on his other hand running up and down his back. If this person was a stranger who he didn’t know at all, yet knew him… The thought unsettled him. “…Do I know you since you know me?”  
“Of course.” There was no pause in that reply. It could have been a lie… Who was he to say? Everything that was happening right now… Made him feel uncomfortable as well as confused. After a few moments of attempting to think on the situation, Rin fell asleep again.

**_\---Ao no Exorcist---_ **

Rin woke up again, the exact same thing as it had been any time prior. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “…Is it always this dark?” He asked with a yawn. “Would your eyes currently be able to handle it, even if it wasn’t?” He had a point… The fox gently removed him from his lap and put him against the wall. “I’ll be going out for a bit- be good.” He said, patting his head. “I’m not your damn pet.” There was a pause as the fox removed his hand. He finally let out a slight laugh. “I guess you’re right.” He then turned and left. Rin waited. And waited. Then got up- slowly- and went towards the door, stumbling and falling over almost for every step. Like fuck he was staying. He banged his head on something- a lantern? An incense lantern… That was where the smell had constantly been coming from then… He put his hand on the door and anxiety attack him. …Why?  Was he worried that something would seriously happen to him if he left? Whatever… It was probably bullshit to get him to stay. Rin opened the door, brushing off the feeling in his stomach.

He opened the door, and was greeted with the outside. It was the same as it had been when he arrived- dim and foggy. The air however, was cleaner and he instantly felt less dizzy. He shut the door behind him, but froze as he looked up. The place he had been staying in… Was _monstrous_. It was like a castle! Rin shut the door and turned around, quickly abandoning it. The air out here was fine… It was fine…! Meaning inside… That smoke probably had something in it- he had been drugged for sure.  
Rin quickly had come upon the large red pillar like things again. He only saw for what was probably miles upon miles the red pillar looking things. However… Unlike at the other end, this one had two people sitting on either side of them, slumped over and a door between this set of pillars or whatever they were. Rin tipped his head. They weren’t moving… It was kind of freaky really. The only thing he heard out here was his breath… There wasn’t even wind. He took a step towards them, attempting to leave. Maybe he should go around since the fox had noticed him on the way in, yet alone out… The thought didn’t have time to reach a conclusion as one of the bodies grabbed him.

Rin jumped, trying to pull his leg back, but it only made him fall over while the other one reached for him as well. One was a male, the other female- and she was missing a huge chunk out of her chest. That fact made Rin’s stomach clench. This was the girl that he… But… She was _dead_ then!? Rin tried kicking them away, the thought of them being dead making him not hold back any. The grip they had on his ankles was unhuman! There was no way they were just ordinary people! They slowly crawled up his legs, Rin kicking and throwing any punches he could land. He wasn’t going to lose to these things! He was gonna get out of here! He was going to go back home!  
However, no matter what he did, they kept roughly clinging to him and climbing up his body. He had even broken the man’s jaw, it falling slack from his face. “Get… OFF OF ME!” He yelled, lighting up in blue fire. It didn’t bother them for whatever reason. They just kept crawling and clinging, eventually holding him still as they clung to one another with him in the middle. He panicked. He couldn’t get out, his flames weren’t doing anything, and he was going to be crushed to death! His ribs hurt, his waist felt like it was going to collapse in on itself, his stomach felt like it was going to come out of his mouth and he’d probably choke on it, his spine felt like it would just splinter off, his face would probably cave in…

The warning that the fox had given him coming back to his head. It was better inside… Than out here. Inside he was drugged, but safe and being taken care of. Out here, he was sure to be crushed to death by the pair… How had the fox even gotten meat off of her in the first place? The arm of said girl was over his face, Rin barely being able to see.  He could only see the bright red pillar thing…

Oh yeah… They were called “Torii”…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning: This is a chapter with some seriously rough/disgusting non-con. I don’t wanna hear jack shit about it in comments or whatever because I warned you right here. If I find even a single one, I will just copy and paste this entire thing. I have warned you. NON. CON. ROUGH AND DISGUSTING. NON-CONSENSUAL SEX. RAPE. IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT OR IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, SKIP THE CHAPTER OR DON’T READ THIS AT ALL. I’VE GOT TWO DIFFERENCE PLACES WHERE I’VE STATED THIS: SUMMARY AND RIGHT HERE. Kay thanks I just don’t wanna hear anything about this in terms of “omg how could you” and the like. [unless it’s like “omg how could you, you wonderful monster Rin poor babu why?”]

Rin gasped for air when the pair of corpses were removed from him. “…I warned you.” Came the calm and collected voice that was accompanied by silence. “You really should listen.” The corpses let out long groans as the Fox kicked them back into their respective places, both still on fire. He picked Rin up and carried him inside like a sack of potatoes. “They’re a rare type of ghoul that uses the bodies they had when they were alive, making it even harder to kill them than usual- you have to directly attack the place where they died. Also because they’re ghouls, I need to I need to make sure that nothing of them got inside of your body or it could seriously hurt you.” Inside… Like inside the house- where he was drugged. And if the precaution was needed, then why was he _FED_ the girl!? Or… Did that happen when she… The large section missing on her chest… Rin instantly started kicking and pounding on the Fox’s back. “Let me go!” He yelled, flaring up again. There was a harsh smack on his rear. The act could have been taken as sexual as well as authoritative as in when dealing with a child. “OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FO-“

“Stop acting like a child or I’ll treat you like one.” The Fox said calmly, carrying him inside, Rin’s head was instantly reeling as the door was shut. No… He didn’t want to be in here! The Fox put him down and proceeded to remove his clothes. Rin took the change to punch him in the face, making a mad dash for the door. His body was slow to react how he wanted it to, and when he stood up, he felt like he was going to fall over. He persisted past the feeling, forcing himself outside. The cool air rushed over him like something evil had just left his body- which was probably right. The Fox was after him within a few moments, his mask cracked from Rin’s punch, but still present. He was grabbed by his wrist, then his feet swiped out from under him. His face hit the ground with a loud smack that left his jaw hurting and ears ringing so much that he couldn’t see straight. His wrist was still being held, twisted awkwardly so it hurt, but not enough to break it- for now. All of this disoriented him in normal terms, but when in the house, it got even worse.

Rin swatted at him the best he could considering he couldn’t see, but that was only greeted with his wrists being bound above his head. “…I said to relax. I want to make sure that you’re unharmed.” Rin fussed and struggled, but the smoke had quickly made his head dizzy and his body numb, his vision never fully returning to him. He didn’t like this at all… He was stripped within a few moments, the sash that had been used to keep his clothes together was now being used to tie his wrists together. “…If you would just relax and listen, I wouldn’t need to do this.” Rin pressed his legs together and attempted to turn on his side. The Fox sighed and turned him back over, sitting on his legs, which only resulted in Rin trying to push him away, hands bound or not. “…If you don’t hold still, how can I be sure you’re alright?” Rin persisted to fuss the entire time his body was being examined, but by the time the examination was over, he was exhausted. Whatever was in the smoke was quick to drain him of his energy…

The Fox ran his hands through Rin’s hair. “You’re alright.” He said, almost in a comforting manner. He got off of him, sitting Rin up. The motion made him want to vomit. He turned his head to the side, feeling his stomach clench with a threat of actually doing so. The Fox gently rubbed his back, his arms, his neck... When he got to his legs, Rin flinched and pulled away. His wrists were still tied up and he probably looked like a scared animal. That fact alone made him angry. He wanted to beat the fuck out of this guy and leave… If he knew him or not, he was still being fucking creepy- it was disturbing. “…Do you really dislike it here this much? In other places, who knows what they’d do to you… Yet alone knowing whose son you are.” Rin flinched. “…Fuck that guy.” Rin hissed at the mention of Satan. There was a slight chuckle. “…Yes I guess I’d have to agree with you there. But… You should smile more. It suits you much better than that constant glare. So… What would it take to make you trust me enough to do something that would make you happy?”

Rin raised an eyebrow. “…Why do you care?” The Fox ran his fingers along Rin’s, almost as if memorizing the patter on each finger. “…Because this is the safest place for you. I not only want you to be safe, but happy as well.” Rin pulled his hands away, glaring at a wall the best he could muster- it made his head hurt to pull such an expression. “…The smoke- turn it off…” That was his first request- the second would be getting all of his clothes. The Fox looked at him for a moment, then chuckled, the crack in his mask making it more ominous that it should have been. Or maybe perhaps exactly as it should have been- who knew what face he was making under it. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. If you let me take you further into the house, there is no smoke there. The smoke is on at all times here for precautionary measures- it’s the only exit to the outside.” …So his options were either “stay by the door but drugged” or “go further inside and have less of a chance of escaping”… He thought about it for a moment… And decided he’d much rather be further inside. “…Fine.” The Fox picked him up, carrying him further inside of the castle, the walk feeling like a maze. Rin was so drugged up he couldn’t tell if it was actually that expansive or if it was simple because the house was really like that. It had been quite large on the outside… He probably went through about eight other rooms- probably because they all had smoke in them as well that left him reeling. He was still naked and his wrists were still tied up, but that thought didn’t click that his clothes or what little of them he was given were in the first room until about room nine.

“…So can I have clothes or what?” There was a pause from the Fox before replying, per usual. “…No. You were disobedient as well as distrusting, so no. You cannot have them back until you prove otherwise.” Oh great… He was one of _those_ guys… Rin never got along with people like him… The Fox finally brought him to a room with a shiki futon and a kakebuton and placed him on it. Rin’s head stopped reeling as much, and he could see things more clearly- and also feel the pain in his jaw more clearly. It was probably swollen now. It was still just as dark as the first room, but the air was much cleaner. He kept his legs tightly closed and his hands covering himself. There was a snicker from the Fox. “…I’ve already seen all of you, so there’s no need to be so embarrassed.” Rin shot him a glare. “Shut up. The last thing I need is a reminder that you’re a sick fuck- how old are you anyways?” Rin asked, realizing he was about to insult him by calling him an old man or the like. “…I’ve forgotten. Time works differently here. How old are you?”  
Rin debated telling him a lie… But what good would that do? “…Fifteen.” The Fox leaned back against the wall next to Rin, humming. Rin felt eyes on him and it made him feel uncomfortable, so he fussed a bit. There was no noise from him… Rin couldn’t even hear him breathe… It was really creepy… Creepy, creepy, freaky, fucking weird… There was really no other word for the guy. Something about him was unsettling and Rin didn’t like i-there were fingers trailing on his spine.

He shuddered and arched straight up, hoping to get a small amount of distance between the Fox’s fingers and his back. “…You’ve got a wonderful complexion for a male- it’s very desirable.” “Desirable” as in he wanted his skin in a pot like that girl or wanted to…  Rin felt his disgust grow. “…So aside from the smoke and clothing, is there anything else I can do for you?” The Fox offered. Rin glared over his shoulder at him. “Yes. No more fucking people meat- it’s disgusting.” The fox tipped his head. “…Why? You ate it quite well enough- had thirds even. I don’t see why you think it’s bad. Because you’re human rules say it’s taboo? You also have to keep in mind that you aren’t in Assiah anymore- you’re in Gehenna. Here it’s a treat the same way rare and expensive meat is for you humans. You eat animals the same way we desire to eat humans- however, like most humans, certain one’s we’d much prefer to keep as pets or companions.” He hadn’t asked for that lengthy explanation- he just wanted to not be fed people. But the fact that he had compared it to something rare an expensive… It made Rin question what he was really trying to do with him. “I don’t give a shit- I don’t want it anymore. And what am I- a _pet_?” He hised.

The Fox removed himself from the wall, seating himself in front of Rin. “…I wouldn’t feed an animal something so special.” He placed his fingers on either side of Rin’s chin, which in turn had Rin smacking him away. The Fox let his hand hoover in the air for a moment before setting them in his lap. Rin didn’t like those fingers… They were always trying to touch him… “…Then why are you constantly trying to “pet” me?” He asked, glowering. The Fox chuckled. “Because you’re like an every-angry child. I’m just trying to get you to relax and be happy- so smile for me?” He asked, his mask a small distance from Rin’s face. This situation… Was bothering him… He didn’t like it… He needed to not be so close…  
The Fox slowly and lightly to the point where it tingled ran a finger down Rin’s side. He jumped and gasped, kicking himself back into a wall. “D-DON’T TOUCH ME EITHER!” The Fox simply following him, not saying anything until he was in his face again with Rin having nowhere to go. “…You should… Smile more. You’re much cuter when you smile.”

Rin pushed his face with both hands and darted for the door- clothes be damned. He felt his hair get yanked so hard his head tipped backwards before he even had a chance to reach the door. There was a tutting noise from behind his mask. “…Bad children need to be punished. You could have it so much worse, you know- I keep telling you that. You could have someone who wants to treat you terribly- you should smile because you’re here with me. It’s a gift that you were left with me.” He was fucking **_delusional_**!!! Rin kicked and smacked at him, each hit landing as if he wasn’t really hitting a person. There was no response, no reaction of him being hurt. Did _nothing_ in this place feel pain?! The Fox held his wrist so tightly that his nails dug into Rin’s skin. He hissed while his chest was thrown against a wall and he was pinned there. “…Smile for me- laugh even - …Okay?”  
Rin tried kicking him, but his legs were forced apart with a rough knee, making it harder than it needed to be. He tried to drop himself down to the ground, but was yanked by his hair again, the other hand still holding his wrists and digging roughly into those. Rin fussed and felt like he was fighting stone. He realized, that the thing that was most unsettling about the Fox was the fact that he lacked noise. Out of all of the things he had done so far- forced him to eat human, drugged him, stalked him, kidnapped him, attempted to manipulate him, probably molested him in his sleep, acted as though Rin weren’t even hurting him- the thing that bothered him the most was that he didn’t make a noise though it all. That thought terrified Rin.

The more he kept attempting to escape, the more the Fox dug his nails in his wrists, the more his grip tighten on his hair, and the more he spread his legs. After a while, Rin felt the Fox’s chest press into his back. He froze. “…Are you done?” The Fox asked after a moment. Rin didn’t know how to reply. Of course he wasn’t! He wasn’t just going to lie down and take this! But… The closeness was scaring him… It was sending warning signals to his brain- “Stop”… “…I asked if you were done.” The Fox said, spreading his legs more. Rin realized that was probably the reason his brain was sending the signals. He violently nodded. The Fox released his grip, but didn’t let go. “…Alright then- tell me what will make you smile aside from things we’ve already discussed.” …He couldn’t think of anything else. He already knew that even considering asking was a bad idea- he had already silently shown Rin that he was willing to do a lot to keep him where he was…  Rin shook his head again. “…Well would you like me to offer a suggestion?” He asked against his ear. Rin shook his head no again. No way. Fuck that. Demons and humans… Didn’t mix. Yeah, he currently wasn’t anymore, but that didn’t mean that he was _raised_ as some kind of monster either.

“…You sure?” The hand in his hair trailed down his back until it was at the base of his tail and gently kneaded at it. Rin jumped and gasped- but it wasn’t exactly as gasp he wanted this person to hear. He bit his bottom lip. “…You should really… Start learning more about what you are. This place,” The Fox said, gently pulling all the way down Rin’s tail, causing him to shudder against his will. “is most sensitive for a demon. During a fight, it’s their weak point. During sex…” The Fox repeated the motion. “…Would you like me to show you? Surely it’s one of the most wonderful feelings there is- it’s sure to get you to smile.” That again… “NO! I SAID DON’T TO- ah~” Rin was mortified while he tail was tugged at. That noise… He wasn’t supposed to make noises like that…  
The Fox did it again, and again, and stroked it and tugged at it- even twirled it in his fingers. And Rin was shaking although he were his own personal earthquake. He was so mortified and terrified of what was being done to him as well as the noises his voice kept threatening to make. “…No need to hold back- I’ll make you happy… You can… Sleep where I sleep.”

…It was an implication. People didn’t sleep together unless they were very close. This wasn’t the type of thing that could be considered “friendly” like when you only had one bed and your friend was over… He just told Rin he was going to fuck him. Rin started shaking so terrible that he felt like he was outside in the middle of winter in nothing. No way… No fucking way. Not by a guy- he’d be damned. He was about to either kick him or attempt to wiggle away, but he thought of something better. He forced all of his weight back, using the wall as his support. He had the Fox on the floor within seconds- but his grip on his wrists had tightened. “…That’s a terrible thing to do.” He said, his voice completely calm although he were lecturing a child. No, no, no, no…  
The Fox sat up, then pressed Rin’s face hard into the floor. He hand his wrists above his head. Rin debated screaming- but who would hear him, yet alone help him? This was a place of monsters- surely they’d only come to watch or participate. He needed to escape… He needed… The Fox pressed his waist into Rin’s- who quit all thoughts and started shrieking. “GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF! RIGHT FUCKING NOW GET OOOOOOOFFF!!!” The screaming did nothing- well… Not specifically nothing. Rin felt something more defined press into his backside now. He stopped screaming. He was completely terrified… And the sick fuck was getting off on it.

Rin struggled and fussed, not caring that the skin on his wrists was being torn as he did so. He felt a knee in between his legs that pressed into his crotch. He tried kicking, but he was on his knees, so it didn’t work too well and he felt like a fish out of water. He tried dropping himself fully on the ground, but only got pressed back up by a knee in his crotch. With all of his struggling, Rin hadn’t noticed that only one hand was being used to restrain him- the second was only remembered when he felt it painfully press inside of him. He screamed, his entire form being encased in blue flames, thrashing like that would actually get him somewhere. The Fox whispered something that Rin could never relay, but could be considered a “spell” more or less.  
His flames died down, but Rin’s disposition didn’t. He kept trying to get away and fight- but it only made his wrists raw, the knee in his crotch rougher, and the now intruding finger scratch inside of him. It hurt… The finger was removed and replaced with the middle finger, Rin still trying to fight the entire time. It was then retracted and forced back inside with the index finger. It hurt so badly that Rin felt tears prick at either side of his eyes. This wasn’t happening, this wasn’t happening, this wasn’t happening…

The fingers were removed, Rin trying to twist his hands around to claw at the ones on top of his, only getting more skin removed from his wrists. The Fox said nothing and still proceeded to make no noise while violating him with a third finger. Rin let out a desperate yell while he arched, his body attempting to get away from the pain the best it could. It only got his crotch kneed again. He started cursing- anything that would fall out of his mouth. Things that weren’t even really words, things that didn’t make sense… He just started letting any and every angry concept attempt to fall out of his mouth at the Fox. He didn’t want him touching him, he didn’t want him touching him- it hurt, it hurt, it hurt…

That all stopped when the fingers were removed and something with scorching heat and size replaced them. Rin choked on his own air, the tears that were present because of the amount of pain finally falling. He couldn’t breathe… He saw stars and felt himself practically black out. His body was stiff and it lulled, but the pain kept him away. This was so terrible painful… “…Stop…” He choked out, his voice so pitched and broken sounding that he even wondered if it was really his. “…Stop…” He repeated, just to make sure he had really said it, his voice sounding more familiar, if not more pitiful. “…It hurts… Stop…” He gasped, everything swirling in an intense heat that had him feeling like he was going to vomit. The Fox started retracting himself…

…Just to roughly press back in. Rin screamed and started his fight again, tears streaming out of such raw pain. The Fox said nothing while he held his wrists and used his other hand to force Rin’s face into the floor. Rin persisted in his screaming and failed escape attempts. The Fox also persisted in pressing himself in and out of Rin, practically using his blood as lubricant to rape him. He felt himself stretch and contract around the foreign intrusion, a sharp pain that was accompanied by the feeling of tearing also present. The pain shot down to his legs and up to his fingertips. He was raw. He screamed, now out of utter pain and desperate, anger escaping him with each painful thrust. The noises reminded him that this was still happening while he started to go numb. The squelching and other wet noises that had him dry heaving with his face pressed into the floor. The feeling of the intrusion was extremely agonizing, but it also stretched to his stomach and there it made him feel sick.

This feeling persisted for minutes, hours- who knows. Rin just wanted it to stop. He was fussing, but with much less vigor than when he started. He was realizing how raw his wrists were, how much his jaw hurt, the pulsing feeling in his ass, the sickening feeling in his stomach and head… And all of these factors were breaking his fight. He groaned desperately with a thrust, practically crying. They were relentless in their pace- nothing readable. One moment he was forcing himself in and out so hard Rin felt like he was going to cut though him and come out of his mouth, others he felt like the numbing feeling was increasing as well as hearing every creak his body made from the languidness of it all, others he felt like he wasn’t even moving and could just feel his body adjusting and that disturbed him, while others he felt like he were to be driven through the floor.

The Fox let Rin’s head go, a small puddle of drool and tears had accumulated where he face was. He pulled his waist closer and when he pressed in Rin though he really was going to die. The place he was hitting had Rin in tears as he heard someone begging him to stop, “Please… No more… Please… It hurts… I’ll do anything… Please stop… I’ll be good… Stop… Please stop…” …Then he realized it was himself. His voice… Was that really his? He didn’t even feel his jaw moving as he begged so desperately- he just wanted it to stop so badly part of his body was shutting off. He felt the Fox’s newfound free hand kneading at his tail; stroking it and wrapping it around his arm, rubbing the base of his spine where he sprouted… His wrists were still held in place and he was still trying to move, but the fight was more out of pride and less out of actual escaping now- Rin knew now that he couldn’t actually do that…

The knee rhythmically pressed into his crotch while his tail was pulled and he was pounded into. He felt the pace become extremely fast and hard- unrelenting or even considering Rin aside from fucking his heat and blood. He felt the Fox press into him completely, his balls pressing against Rin while he groaned in complete agony. He felt a searing pain inside of him that seemed different from before. It seemed to spread deeper inside of him and cool… The Fox pulled himself out of Rin and Rin felt himself drip from his rear. He had just… He had… Rin was floor, mortified, as well as disgusted. The sick fuck had just _came_ inside of him!!! Rin attempted to glare back at him, but his body was so tired and his eyes so full of tears that it was more pitiful than intimidating. The Fox removed his hands from Rin’s wrist and he collapsed to the floor. He wasn’t even hard from any of the attempted “stimulation”… It had just hurt so much…  
The Fox turned him over and wiped his tears, gently holding his wrists close to his mask for a moment. Rin felt himself drip more as he was tuned over. His waist hurt… His ass hurt… There was a finger pressed into his swollen hole. He practically screeched at being touched again, yet alone in such a sore spot. He removed his finger, it covered in a white froth. He pressed it to Rin’s mouth- who pushed at his chest. His wrists were bound above his head again and the finger waited at his mouth. …He opened it and the finger as well as bitter taste was placed on his tongue- Rin bit him as hard as he could. He didn’t let go as the Fox tried to remove his finger. There was a sigh while the hands binding his wrists were let go and four mercilessly shoved into his ass. Rin screamed, tears pricking his eyes again. “…You need to learn obedience.” The Fox said- the only thing he had said since he started raping him.

The Fox practically clawed at Rin’s insides, making him scream and try to escape while his bitten hand was now used to hold his wrists again. Rin howled in pain while the fingers scraped at his insides. They were roughly pulled out with a sickening squelched covered in blood and the Fox’s cum. He pressed all four fingers into Rin’s mouth so harshly that he didn’t even have time to think- he only gagged and threatened to throw up when they were shoved towards the back of his throat. They were removed, and Rin’s legs were roughly thrown over the Fox’s shoulders. He tried to squeeze his thighs together, but they were roughly scratched by the Fox’s claws then nuzzled by his masked face. Rin screamed, trying to kick him and free his wrists.

The Fox angled himself inside of Rin again and pressed inside of his swollen entrance. He screamed as the noises started again, his legs feeling such a painful tingling sensation that they couldn’t move. He was forced into for a second time with the same merciless persistence that had hurt him the first time. This time, however, the angle was more downwards and hurt more. Rin felt the tears stream from the side of his eyes and onto the floor, his backside dripping down to his spine with only slightly prior fluids. It was still warm from being inside of him as it trailed down his back with each thrust drawing more. He gasped and screamed, drool accompanying the tears. He was pressed so hard into that his knees were on either side of his head. _Bodies weren’t supposed to bend that way!_ Rin numbly tried kicking him and freeing his wrists, only hurting himself more.  
The hand that was being used to hold his legs open was back at his tail again, tugging and pulling. In spite of the Fox’s promise that it would be able to entice him during sex, it only made him feel like vomiting with each tug or stroke. The Fox took from that and prodded inside of Rin while pounding into him. Rin started kicking him again the best he could manage, and four fingers were pressed inside as punishment. He was the only one making noise… The Fox was silent… So silent… As if taking everything Rin did in with the highest of his attention. It disgusted him.

Rin managed to get one of his wrists free- but for only a second. He had slipped it out, but it was quickly pinned down with both hands now, the one at his rear removing itself. He gasped for air and let out dying protests. His legs had grown so numb from the position that he couldn’t feel himself kicking them against the Fox anymore. He felt the Fox cum inside of him again, the deep rooted feeling and dripping persisting- Rin swore at his current position, it would come out of his mouth, but it didn’t.  
The Fox removed himself from Rin completely, who turned over on his side and held his own arms. He was violently shaking and his legs felt so numb that he couldn’t move them. He felt the Fox press a finger inside of him again and he quickly turned around, completely mortified. Once again, the finger was pressed to his mouth. Rin let it just sit there. The Fox forced him on his side and did the same, this time with two fingers in his ass before removing them and pressing them to his mouth. Rin didn’t move again, terrified. The Fox did this again and again, until all five fingers were being pressed at his swollen entrance. Rin screamed and tried to get away, his raw wrist not being able to grasp at anything and his legs lacking the energy or feeling to support him.

Five fingers were pressed into him. They pressed in up to the knuckles- and kept going. Rin screamed, thrashing his arms and sobbing hysterically. He didn’t want to cry in front of this person- or demon- but this… This had broken his head and had that thought thrown out of the window. The hand pressed so far inside of him that even his wrist went in. Rin was screaming at the top of his lungs with a raw throat. The Fox forced his head towards his backside and down- he was showing him that fact. He was wrist deep inside of him… Rin forced his head back towards the front and vomited. While he did so, the hand remained and kneaded at parts inside of him. It slowly was pressed further inside of him and grabbed and clawed at parts, making Rin scream between gasps for air. It hurt… It hurt… People weren’t supposed to be touched like this… They weren’t supposed to be broken open like this… The Fox removed his hand, it covered in gore and cum among other things from inside of Rin.

He pressed it to his lips and Rin opened them, shaking and sobbing. All four fingers were in his mouth, and he practically heard the Fox sigh in ecstasy at looking at his sobbing face with a mouth full of blood and cum covered fingers. Rin was dry heaving again, fingers in his mouth or not. Rin bit him so hard because of the sigh he drew blood, but he didn’t know that considering the current taste in his mouth already had him gagging again. The Fox yanked at his tail and used it to bring Rin’s ass closer to his dick- which he proceeded to shove inside of Rin again.  
He wanted to scream so badly… He felt his jaw loosen for a moment, then he clamped down again. The Fox roughly forced himself inside of Rin again, his swollen hole practically crying red and white again. Rin bit him as hard as he could until he blacked out and was woken up several seconds later, completely disoriented with fingers yanking his head back while he sat on the Fox, wrists once again held behind his back. When he tried to push away, it only raised himself up a bit, and his weak legs gave out from under him- forcing himself to crash down onto the Fox’s dick. He screamed, biting into the Fox’s shoulder while he was bounced up and down by his waist.

…This continued for several hours in several different variations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> shiki futon and a kakebuton are those Japanese style beds. I specifically said “shiki futon” because I didn’t want anyone thinking of the American futon.
> 
> …You’re all gonna hate me even more once I tell you why the Fox is doing all this. And I warned you. I told you. Gross non-con. Bam. Chapter contents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: More smutt ahead, but much less violent. Rin is still in dislike though.

There was a rhythmic banging. A pause. A bang against a wall. Pause…. Bang… Pause… Then a gagging, choking… Rin spit into his cupped hands, the tip of his tongue sticking out and his wrists screaming in pain with every move he made. If he spit it at him or on the floor again… His throat and his mouth were coated in that thick and disgustingly salty substance, the back of his throat sore. The Fox gently ran his thumb over Rin cheek. He didn’t move. “…You look wonderful like this.” It had gotten to the point where Rin had stopped kicking, clawing, and attempting to bite him. The thought had crossed his mind the first time the Fox had gone as far as putting his cock in his mouth, but… Doing that would only make his inside become liquid instead of mush. It could have been hours, it could have been weeks, but regardless of actual time, Rin felt like it lasted for forever. But not once, not even once, did he ever get turned on from any of it- he was still slack.

The Fox crouched down in front of Rin, a slight chuckle coming from behind the mask. “…Your eyes look so distant- did you finally shut down?” Rin didn’t reply. He just sat there with his hands cupped with a white cream pooled in them, dripping between his fingertips like slow honey, and waited. The first few times, the Fox had been relentless in keeping it forced in the back of his throat. He had passed out a few times from lack of air, his arms slack at his side while he sat on his knees against a wall, but the pain and heat had woken him up. He had forcibly swallowed a decent amount of it, feeling sick to his stomach (which had actually started to protrude a little from how much had actually entered him through various means). He felt his eyes roll back into his head on several occasions, and when the Fox came, he gagged and coughed violently.  He had spit it out like a faucet, spitting as hard as he could on the ground. He had spit it back at the Fox since the ground was a disapproved place. He had held it in puffed cheeks, the taste making his stomach clench out of disgust, silently asking what to do with it. The Fox had said to either swallow or spit it into his hands.

Rin had opted for his hands. The Fox had just stared at him and Rin was getting anxious. He didn’t want to open his mouth again because of the simple fact that he noticed the less he fought, the more the Fox let go or didn’t hurt him. There was such a long pause Rin finally couldn’t contain himself. “…Wh… What do I do with it?” The Fox stood up. “…Drink it like water- if you do, I’ll let you take a bath as well as rest.” …Was he fucking serious? Rin almost objected, but a larger part of him (the part that had quit fighting and was completely in want of a bath and rest as well as for everything to fully stop) told him to do so. He had already swallowed so much of it… What was a small handful? He put his hands to his mouth and tipped his head back. He even went so far as to lick his lips afterwards. There was silence… And then the Fox left the room. Rin first started to worry that he was going to get something else to hurt him… But after a few minutes, exhaustion over took his brain, and he started to fall asleep, right where he was- kneeling against a wall, naked.

However, the Fox was back and carried him into another room. He was gently placed in warm water, washed, and dried off with the utmost of care. The gentleness of it all… Rin didn’t get it. He had just hurt him in numerous ways, yet he was being so kind now… Why? It made no sense… Was it because he had practically quit? The less resistance he showed… The more he was rewarded with kindness… This was… Completely cruel… He didn’t want to be here… He was so exhausted that he was basically asleep while he was cleaned. He was then taken back to the same hallway, but a different room. He was placed on a shiki futon and covered up. The Fox climbed into the blankets with him and held him close, gently stroking his hair. Internally, Rin was screaming. But he was so tired… So exhausted… _“…You can… Sleep where I sleep.”_ He had quit and because of that… _I sleep where the Fox sleeps…_

**_\---Ao no Exorcist---_ **

He was brought food with a wonderful taste, brought to the bath and washed ever so gently, kept warm, brought anything he asked for aside from his freedom and clothes… And Rin rarely said a word. It disturbed him. Disturbed him so very much how the Fox was treating him… He had been raped until he couldn’t even stand or speak properly, yet he was… He was being coddled. What the fuck was he even trying to do…?

It was probably about a months since he had been there. The Fox ran his fingers up and down his thighs while he lay next to him. He hadn’t touched him like that again… And Rin had started thinking maybe he really had meant it as a lesson- that there were monsters that could and _would_ do that to him without hesitation… If the Fox had kept it up… What would have become of him? But maybe… Maybe this was worse. Because he would eventually forget the feeling and lash out again, only to be punished again. It would be like a game of cat and mouse… And he would be eaten in the most brutal of manners every time…

The Fox’s fingers slowly were working their way up his leg until he was almost touching his hip. Rin quickly but gently grabbed at his fingers, looking directly at his mask- a mask with the exact same expression as the last, yet was brand new. He felt now that it was extremely ironic. The Fox had a mask where it was licking its lips- it was meant as cannibalism and an aspect of lewdness… Rin had never once caught him with it off. He never once saw him eat, wash his face, bathe… Hell he’d never seen any skin aside from his hands, a bit of his neck and legs, and his… “…Please stop.” He asked, his blue eyes practically radiating. He hated this person… Yet hadn’t tried to run away again. He could be looking for his sword or father or a way back home… Yet he had been here… Being broken more day by day- as if the fog had permanently taken roost in his brain… Everything… Had started burring together…

The Fox moved his hand out from under Rin’s and held it, slowly moving it above his head. Objection, resistance, punishment… Rin let him, hoping it was just a test… Just a little test… He didn’t want that to happen again… The Fox was hovering over him slightly, then sighed and buried his masked face in his neck. He wasn’t doing anything, just holding Rin’s hand by the side of his head. Rin let out a shaky breath in relief of not being molested again. “…You really are…” Rin glanced over at him the best he could without moving. He hadn’t caught the last part. “Huh? I couldn’t hear you.” The Fox pulled away and had probably looked at him for about a good five minutes before replying.  
“…You’re beautiful. You’re eyes are the most gorgeous blue I’ve ever seen… Your skin is thick as it should be, but holds this thin color about it… Your frame is perfect for someone like you- it’s not too masculine nor feminine- it’s a perfect blend of each gender… Your voice has this tone about it that is clear in its placement as well as what it wants…” The compliments… Why was he complimenting him like this? “If I could, I’d spoil you forever… I’d give you so many things that you’d want for nothing…”

Rin fussed underneath him out of embarrassment. The Fox’s fingers ran down his wrist and fluently trailed down to his waist. “I’d give you everything… I’d make you so ridiculously happy that you’d never want to leave…  I’d give you so much happiness that…” The Fox ran his fingers on the inside of Rin’s legs. He closed them out of embarrassment and quick turned to a wall. He wanted him to just be teasing him… To be musing and not really wanting to do anything… “That you’d cry… I’d do almost anything…” Would… Meaning he wasn’t going to… Why? If he was this devoted- or rather obsessive seeming… “…Why not actually do it? You keep saying it like you can’t.” It’s not like he actually wanted him to… He just wanted to know. “…I didn’t take you for the type who’d accept all of that.” There was a chiding tone and Rin could practically see the smirk on the Fox’s mask on the person’s face behind it. “…I don’t. I was just asking.” There were fingers kneading at his hip. He gasped and instantly became mortified as the feelings flooded back to him.

“…I’m terribly selfish. I don’t think I’d be able to keep it up without wanting things from you.” …Like sex… “…But… Even then… I would love to make you enjoy it…” There were fingers brushing his cock. Rin was completely stiff aside from that select area. “…You were so scared last time there was no reaction from you down here at all.” Last time… Meaning this was next time. Rin put both of his palms on the Fox’s shoulders. “…P-Please don’t…”  The Fox ignored him and started rhythmically stroking his cock, fingers intentionally going out of their way to brush his testicles when they were close enough to. He was scared… He didn’t want this… The Fox put his other fingers to Rin’s lips. He looked at them confused.

“…Lick them- or it will hurt again.” Rin instantly had the fingers in his mouth, his tongue working away at them while he was being groped. Was he really… Just going to take this? No… No that wasn’t it… He was just biding time- until the Fox trusted him enough to leave him alone again… He hadn’t left his side since he had went out to the gate… He was biding time. Just biding time… The Fox removed his fingers from his mouth and pressed on to his much recovered rear. He felt like it was instantly going to hurt but… It basically slid right in due to his spit. His own spit was… That was disgusting. It was like his mouth was… The Fox was still gently trying to get him hard, but Rin was so mortified that he just felt like it would go raw first…  
The Fox gently brushed around inside of him, not using his nails at all like he had last time. Rin was shaking and terrified of this… The taste had come back to his tongue. It was harsh and bitter from vomit and thick and salty from the Fox. Could it be possible to still have that inside of a person even after a month? He felt his stomach reel again. He was going to throw up… This feeling of something inside of him was going to make him throw up. The Fox removed his finger, placing the middle inside instead, pressing far enough in so that he was up to his knuckle. Rin gasped, his pitch too high, and he arched. He wanted it out… He didn’t want to be touched… If he were to ever get away, he would surely never want to have sex with someone…

The Fox gently pulled him back down and wiggled his finger around inside of him, pulling it out and using his index finger again, then pressing both inside. Rin let out this pitiful gasping noise that had him shaking. The Fox lifted his waist so his rear was resting on his thighs with fingers still inside of him. He was at an angle and he wanted to panic- escape… But biding time… Just biding time… Biding… Was that what this was? His molestation was an excuse to bide time? Part himself was yelling at him- that if he let this keep happening, this wouldn’t be biding time… This would become a regular thing if not worse…  
The Fox’s fingers made squelching noises inside of Rin and the noise had him in a panic. His breath was ragged from fear and his eyes wide as he covered his ears. The Fox didn’t remove his hands, but instead just kept fingering him.

The Fox had leaned down towards Rin, who eventually realized he was talking. He couldn’t hear him, but he could feel the vibrations from his voice and see his throat moving. He slightly uncapped his hands from his ears to hear him out of curiosity. “…Nd the noises your body makes are the most wonderful thing- it stirs up such a feeling that I can only compare it to hunger… When you gasp in all of your splendor, it makes your ribs stand out…” The Fox ran a finger down his side, and Rin gasped and traded his hands covering his ears to covering his flushing face. “Those wonderful bones that protect the precious heart within…” The noises then made themselves known to him- the squelching, the gasping, the clothes rustling… Everything seemed sharper than normal… He hated it.

Rin’s eyes grew to the size of saucers and he let out displeased noise when a third finger joined the intrusion of his person. His body stretched and made these disgusting noises… And Rin hated it. He resumed covering his ears, his red face be damned… His cock was starting to hurt from being stroked as it was and having nothing happen to it, and his ass was… Everything that was being touched by this demon hurt. It hurt… It was at the point where Rin was recalling those whom he would call for help… Help… _Help_ … He couldn’t do this by himself… He was desperate. Something needed to come yank him out of this… He didn’t want to be hurt like this anymore… He wanted it to stop…

…And then he remembered that when he was doing as the Fox liked, he was kind to him. If he listened, he wouldn’t be hurt. …So Rin removed his hands from his ears and wrapped them around the Fox’s neck. If he played his game… He was sure to get him to think him a good little liar. He was sure to believe him and leave him alone so he could escape… He was sure to not hurt him like he had last time… He would… Do exactly as he thought he made him do.  He locked his ankles around the Fox, pressing himself down further onto the intrusion on his backside. It hurt… The Fox had stopped moving. Did he suspect him? Was he gauging him? Questioning him? Doubting him? Going to hurt him? Throw him out? What… Was he thinking? Rin also realized the second most terrifying thing about this person- he never knew what they were thinking.

…It was like he was dead.

Suddenly, much to Rin’s relief, he started pressing his fingers into him again. He gasped, his back arcing, hating himself for this… Was this… How whores and the like felt? They had to for whatever reason… Yet hatted it so much? He wasn’t hard… Not at all… Would that give him away? Or did the Fox think he was doing it because he wanted to eventually _get_ hard? It was a possibility… So he needed to play that part. Rin looked down at his crotch and the anxiety came bubbling out of his mouth. “…Jeeze, look at that slack piece of shit! I’m sorry…” He said, laughing it off while looking like he was probably going to cry. The Fox was silent still and unmoving.  
“…It’s alright. I probably scared it too much.” He said simply, his finger poking the very tip of it. “…Don’t worry. I’m sure I’ll eventually get it to stand for me.” Rin’s head was a mess. He wanted to cry, yet could only laugh at the Fox’s comment. Laugh with all of his forced anxiety. Would he be found out? Could demon’s read minds? Could this one? What if he could? Shit he was screwed… Wrong choice of words. Rin fussed a bit, feeling his rear nudge a lump on the Fox’s lap. He felt himself laugh again with ridiculously trembling fingers… That was his… The Fox resumed fingering him, making Rin gasp from the suddenness of it. Fuck… This was awful… This was the worst…

The Fox added another finger, all up the knuckle inside of Rin’s ass. His sharp inhale that was too hard and was full of air and was accompanied by a high pitched squeak. Four of them were… His ass was sure to be wrecked again… How had he even recovered from last time? How had he not been literally torn in two? How ha- the fingers were removed from him and left a gaping feeling inside of him. He felt empty… Was he so swollen and in such pain last time that he hadn’t noticed this feeling? Did he even have it last time, even if in the smallest degrees? He felt disgusted. The Fox leaned over Rin, having him on his back and not awkwardly clinging to him on his lap while partially in the air. “…I don’t want it to hurt… So do a good job and no biting like last time, okay?” Meaning… He was going to… Rin laughed again, shaking his head. “C-Course not!” He probably sounded like he was going to break at any moment… Yet the Fox kept on. Did he enjoy seeing him like this? Nervous beyond belief?

He felt the Fox move and hoover his waist over Rin’s mouth. He reluctantly opened it. He needed… To play the part he had created for himself… Play it… So he could escape… Escape… Quickly escape… He opened his mouth as wide as he could and enveloped the Fox’s cock in his mouth. The Fox sighed in ecstasy, gently musing Rin’s hair. …Honestly… Out of everything he’s done to him… The hair petting had actually started to become comforting. He had done it when he was hurting Rin, when he first got there and was scared, after he was attacked, while he bathed him… It was… All for his sake…  
Rin let his mouth be fucked not clamping his jaw down at all. “…Remember, I’m doing this so it won’t hurt you, so be sure to use your tongue.” Rin hummed in reply- and the Fox rammed the back of his throat, making him panic and thrash a bit. “…Ah… Sorry.” He pulled out a bit so Rin could breathe. “…The vibrations from your wonderful voice… Felt just as equally as wonderful, Rin…” He didn’t use his name often… But when he did, there was something bothersome about it…

The Fox pushed his cock further in past Rin’s lips, Rin attempting not to graze him with his teeth. A role… A role… A part… To escape… That was what he kept telling himself while another man’s dick was thrust in and out of his mouth. He felt like a toy… It was disgusting… He was being used… “…Puff your cheeks out- it makes for more room.” Rin did as he was told, his stomach churning. The thought of actually throwing up on his disgusting dick was kinda funny… But he’d probably choke on his vomit first and he wouldn’t put it past the Fox to still…  
His head was reeling and he was starting to lack air. The Fox was now leaving no room for him to breathe… This was just like last time- only on the floor where there was more potential to choke on his cum… The Fox pulled out of his mouth, an accompanying slight popping noise, covered in Rin’s saliva. He basically was flaunting it in front of Rin’s nose. “…You did absolutely _wonderful_ \- your mouth is simply the best… If your ass didn’t grip at me so tightly, that would be my favorite in a heart-beat… Maybe I can teach you how to fix that. I’m sure if you were to suck a bit…” He practically cooed at him, his fingers running through his hair the entire time. Rin wasn’t listening. He was gasping for air and concentrating on the feeling of the fingers in his hair.

“…But your faces truly are the best part. You look like you’re going to die- so… I’ll be sure to make your favorite kink asphyxiation.” Rin heard that. He felt everything jump and he was sure he looked mortified… But the Fox seemed to pay it no mind and pulled Rin onto his lap. He raised his hips, positioning himself to press into him… Rin laughed out of nervousness again. “…You gonna skewer me straight through with that…?” He asked, scared shitless. The Fox practically purred in reply, holding Rin’s ass apart as he brought him down- Rin tensing and then screaming, tears pricking at his eyes… It hurt…. It hurt so bad… He clung to the Fox, who stroked his hair. He concentrated on that feeling… That feeling… The calming feeling of fingers through his hair…  
He didn’t think about how hard he was being pound into. He didn’t listen to the sickening noises their bodies made. He didn’t think about how the Fox’s other hand was at his dick again. He didn’t think about how every time he came down it hit the Fox’s stomach a bit. He didn’t think about how he was moaning- actually moaning… But still not getting hard. He didn’t think about how his legs had starting pressing himself up while the Fox yanked him twice as hard back down onto him. He didn’t think about how hard he was clinging to him. He didn’t think about how the Fox was having sex with him and he had practically complied, no matter the excuse… He just… He could stop crying. He had his face buried in the Fox’s shoulder, who kept stroking his hair the entire time. Even when the Fox came inside of him, Rin was still crying, so the Fox still stroked his hair. He did so, gently pulling out of Rin while he dripped all over his legs. He held him close, stroking his hair and his back, trying to calm him.

The Fox had even taken to singing to him to get him to calm down. “…Tottenshan ton popopopo  
fu pye pa po hohohoho  
deiominnya no-mo  
tetta-tetta wa-na…” The fuck was that even in? Demon tongue or something? Like the spell he had put on him to calm his flames? Rin had eventually stopped crying, but was in complete and utter disgust with himself. “…Would you like a bath?” The Fox finally asked him after a moment of silence. Rin nodded, yet to remove his face from his shoulder. So likewise, the Fox had yet to stop petting him.

The Fox picked him up, taking him with him while he ran a bath. He washed him, reopened him and ran water inside of him. Rin tensed and thought he was going to die. Was he going to fill him with water now? Was he going to… The Fox sat him upright, the water dripping down from inside of him, faint traces of white with it. He hadn’t done this last time… And it had taken forever to come out of him and he had even felt sick… He probably hadn’t moved between feeling sick and the inability to stand for probably about a week. He was disgusted with the amount of cum that had been inside of him- for there to be so much that he could actually feel full from it… That wasn’t humanly possible… But then again… He was raped by a demon, not a human… So it made sense…

The Fox rinsed him out until the water was clear. He washed Rin’s hair and back, his raw cock… Then gently picked him up and put him in the bath. He sat as still as a statue, facing his direction, until Rin said he wanted to get out. The Fox took him out, took him back to the room and sat him down, drying him off. He spread Rin’s legs and touched everything without an ounce of reserve. When Rin was dry, he was usually just left naked. However, this time the Fox got up and handed him the article of clothing he had given him last time- the jujubun thing. He looked at the Fox, completely confused. “…You were being obedient as well as trying your hardest- such effort requires a reward.” Reward… Reward… Rin let the word echo in his head. Reward… For obedience. The Fox dressed him, then pulled him into the blankets with him. “I understand how hard for you that must have been- trying to convince yourself to do things like that with me after I hurt you so terribly…”

He started, stroking Rin’s hair again. “You forced yourself for my sake as I selfishly said I would make you feel good, yet couldn’t even manage to get you to do anything aside from moan.” Rin’s face was hot, so he buried it into his shoulder. How ironic… Finding comfort in the same person who hurt you… Wasn’t there a word for that? Something-or-other syndrome…? Stocking gnomes? Stalking homes? Sherlock Holmes? Forget it… “…Next time… I’ll be sure to try something different. I’ll get you to cum for me- I promise.” That was… Disgusting. Rin would never… He’d die first. He’d die before he came for this monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Fox was singing the gibberish from “Song for Great Satan”, but in a slower manner.  
> Rin was referring to Stockholm Syndrome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Eeeyyy, so like sexual choking-out in this chapter as well as mentions/fantasies of cannibalism. Don’t like, don’t read. Simple as that.

Rin looked up at the sky, his arm resting casually on his forehead. The sky… Had been the same exactly bleak gray when he had arrived here… How long ago was that? Did the weather never change here? He wouldn’t doubt it. The Fox was soon by his side without any noise once again. “…You really hurt them this time. I think I’ll need to have to find an entirely new pair of guards for you to play with again.” He said with a sigh. He offered Rin a plate of Tonkatsu. He sat up and took it from him without a word. It was usually pork but… Rin had watched him come outside after he was done murdering the ghoul guards, carve pieces off of them, then carry it back inside. He knew what it was… Yet he was eating it without a single hesitation.

He had gone through various thoughts phases, but eventually coming to terms with the fact that he was eating human. Some part of himself was still bothered by it, another part simply said it couldn’t be helped anymore… So he let it go and ate it. His hands were covered in bright red blood that was slowly turning brown and dying the bowl. The Fox had yet to complain however. Being here as long as he had and with such a person…

He felt like the human Rin Okumura was dead, leaving room for the demon Rin Okumura to be born, grow, and raised by this monster beside him. He had simply been guessing on the time he had spent here- it could have been longer, there was no way to tell. He had been bound here with this person… And had yet to escape. It wasn’t from lack of trying- oh no. He had tried. The Fox had eventually just quit trying to stop him. He would just watch from somewhere as Rin’s body was encased in a sea of blue flames as he turned into his fullest potential of a demon that he could muster and slaughtered the door guards various times. But each time, he could only get that far. No matter what he did to the door itself, it never opened…  
He had even resorted to begging…  _“Open… Open please… Please… I just want to go home… Please…? Open please… Open… Open up…”_ But of course, the door did not heed his words. It was to the point where he would slay the ghouls that used to be human and resort instantly to begging- sometimes even during the battle itself. This time… He had just slayed the guards and sat in front of it, staring. He hadn’t said anything. He just stared. It was most definitely a door- but there was no key hole, no way to bar it from this side… Rin tried a number of ways, all of them failing. So he was slowly but surely giving up… And he knew it. He hated this… Hated it so much…

But at least the food was good.

**_\---Ao no Exorcist---_ **

Rin was looking up at the ceiling this time. He let out a slight gasp as he was pressed deeply into again. He had… Quit fighting this too. He had been using it as a way to get the Fox to leave him alone more often but… He had become so frustrated one day that he had ran out when he assumed him to be asleep. He wasn’t actually asleep of course. But Rin was so frustrated… So angry… He had succeeded in slaying the pair of lover ghouls that he had first been hurt by. The Fox had just watched him, then watched him try to open the door, then when he could only cry and beg the door to open, he carried him inside and washed him. Sex wasn’t… Going to get the Fox to leave him alone anymore... It never had. At this point, Rin had just let it become a distractant- something to do. Sex wasn’t going to get the Fox to trust him any farther than he could throw him.

Rin gasped, arching and clinging to the Fox’s shoulders. He was hard. And the Fox being on top of him like this… Rin had initiated that. It was probably yesterday… When the Fox, out of the blue, had wished him a happy birthday. Rin looked at him, completely shocked. The Fox confirmed the date, something Rin had never told him, but it was correct. The Fox said it was said date and asked Rin if he wanted anything. Rin was in such shock, he had shook his head and eventually started crying. He had most definitely been here for over a year… The Fox said it was a noteworthy one, which was why he had brought it up. Noteworthy? He was eighteen.  
He sobbed even harder.

He wasn’t one to quit or give up, so why… Why had he been here for as long as he had? How come he hadn’t been able to escape? When he had finished crying… He had decided what he would do. He was filled with such a rage for the person who had kept him captive, that he his head had been reeling with such ideas it had sparked blue flames. His head was gone. The Fox… With his stupid fucking face- no… He’s never fucking even _seen_ that damn ugly mug of his. It was always his mask with the tongue- as if he found every moment appealing… Like he found everything he did to Rin… _Delicious_. Rin threw up.  
In his vomit, he had recognized some meat he had recently eaten… Human meat. He had been degraded so far he had eaten human… What was it like to eat demons? Did it taste any different? Would it be poison? …What would that sick fuck taste like? Not just from being mouth fucked- but cooked, dead and screaming while he tore him apart…? While he ripped everything out from within him and made him scream… Made him make noises other than coy replies and sexual bliss. The stupid fucking son of a bitch… He’d watch his body bleed all over the floor and lap up every little bit like he had been forced to do with his cum- fuck he’d bite his dick off too for good measure.

…Rin realized he wanted to eat him.

He resolved to silently plotting to eat him. He would be perfect- an _angel-_ no. Demon. He’d be distracting, sexy, misleading… He’d never make him suspect a thing. Even if he could never get out… He’d at least kill the monster that had put him here. He’d at least be by himself in silent contentment. He’d feel less restrained and could breathe… He’d eat the stupid fuck. He found himself snickering, laughing, in hysterics. He’d eat him… Eat him… “I’ll eat him… Eat him alive… Make him scream… You fucking monster… I’ll eat you… And I _want_ to eat you… I want to eat you, I want to eat you- I _so_ want to eat you…” He knew there was something wrong with him. Rin was broken from being here… So, he blamed it all on his demon side. His human side was scared and broken and now probably non-existent… He couldn’t go home like this… But he’d worry about that later. For now, he’d kill his captor and then worry about escape.

So, because of thoughts like that, Rin _had_ become distracting. He’d become coy- and it had worked. The Fox was ravaging him in a more fervent manner than normal. He was taking in much more of him than normal. He was fucking him extra hard- had god damn it Rin was putting on a show. But the entire time, he was nibbling and nipping at the Fox- he would make it the stupid fuckers kink the same way he had Rin getting hard from lack of air.  
Inside he was laughing so hard he was shattering. Outside he was moaning like a whore and biting down onto his shoulder for support. He would look at the bite marks and fantasies those were open wounds that he would carve further into. He would tear him apart and get out of here… And that thought alone was enough to put on the waton display he was showing. Rin hadn’t turned himself into a whore- oh hell no. He was just motivated now more than he had been in his however-many-year-stay. _Come here, come here you stupid fuck… You’ll sleep where the Fox sleeps and it’ll fucking eat you…_ What else could he be when that was all he had as an example or when that was all he had to look at? Rin would be a Fox just like he was… And he’d devour the fucking piece of shit.

**_\---Ao no Exorcist---_ **

The Fox wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist from behind. “…Yes? Did you want some?” Rin asked, referring to the food he was making. He had made note of all of his body motions. He did it in a subtle way, but enough to get the Fox to notice him. The Fox wasn’t here for food- or at least not that kind of food… Rin had been on his knees and spread them apart a bit while he practically hovered over the pot and blew on a spoonful of the food. He stuck his tongue out a bit before tasting it. He had hummed contently with it, the noise being borderline moan. That had been enough this time. The Fox hadn’t touched him in a while, so this was probably enough to set him off. Rin had asked him to take a bath with him several times over the last what could be assumed was a week, but had been denied. The bath was where he did his best work.  
He had done little things before bed like pressing himself closer to the Fox, spooning, lightly clinging to his clothes… Rin was determined as fuck to get this guy so blinded by him that when he tore him apart, he didn’t even think it was an issue the first few times he actually bit him.

The Fox pressed his waist into Rin- and he was hard already. “…If we do that here, the food may burn.” He warned, being a tease. The Fox took the spoon from him and set it down next to the fire pit. “…At least let me put it out first.” Rin said, a hint of lust dripping off of his mostly mute tone with a single drop. The single drop was enough.

The Fox tipped the entire pot over into the fire- Rin honestly got a bit pissed at that. It was a waste of food and hard work! What the hell! Before he could protest to that, the Fox had him thrown over his shoulder and carried him to the shiki futon again. He didn’t even bother with his clothes- he went straight between his legs and had Rin choking on his own voice while he gasped and arched his back. The Fox ran claws down his back while his other hand fingered him. Rin had ended up creating this mode whenever they had sex- it was like a trigger. Something inside of him snapped and couldn’t reconnect, yet was constantly sparking and surging. It had him gripping at the Fox’s hair, had him spreading his legs farther, had him gasping and internally in hysterics. He had this monster wound so tight around his fingers it was cutting off the circulation of blood.

Because of these feelings, Rin was constantly letting out moans and gasps and harshly gripping him and nibbling at the Fox. The Fox already had two fingers pressed inside of him. He had been trying so hard to resist him… Why? Why not just give in and fuck Rin all the time? He clearly wanted to- so why not? Rin wouldn’t object- after all, it was in his design to have the Fox constantly view him like this- to view him like some delicious treat that he could gorge himself on… Rin moaned for him, feeling the blood rush to his cock. This wasn’t fair, now was it?

He sat up, gently pressing his fingertips to the Fox’s shoulders. With nothing else to do with his hands but murder the gate guards and cook, they had become like a woman’s in length. He pushed him off until he was straddling his lap, practically cooing into his neck. “Ah~ Hnnnn…~” The Fox hadn’t kept his fingers off of him, even when Rin was switching their position. His fingers were at his ass, on his spine, at his chest… He tweaked Rin’s chest, causing him to inhale sharply and arch into his fingers. The Fox did it again, removing his fingers from his rear.  
He ran both thumbs over his chest in small circles, fingernails gently down his sides… Rin clung to him, grinding their hips together. He buried his face in the Fox’s neck, but leaving enough space for him to keep touching his chest. He moaned into his ear, nibbling at it. “…You’re very aggressive today- you’ve actually been like this for a while… Aggressive I mean. Is there any reason for it?” Any reason, any reas…

Rin harshly pushed him down and completely removed his clothing, straddling the Fox naked, whom never removed his fingers from Rin’s chest while he stripped. “…Is it so wrong for me to want this- want you? Because if it is, I’ll stop- we won’t fuck if that’s what you’re hinting at.” Rin intentionally chose such a harsh word. He wanted it to ring in the Fox’s ears- he wanted to tease him, get him riled up… The Fox pinched Rin’s nipples between his fingers. “…No. I was just wondering why is all- if you’re wanting me just because, there’s nothing wrong with that- it makes me happy.” Good… Good. Rin was proud he simply thought that was all it was- thought he only wanted him because sex made him feel good… Good.

Rin lifted his waist, spreading himself apart. “…You’re sure to bleed like that.” The Fox warned. Rin scoffed. “And whose fault is that? You’ve been avoiding me and I’ve been wanting it. So it’s your fault for making me bleed- you’re the one who hurt me, so take responsibility for it.” Rin lowered himself down onto the Fox, the tight sensation causing him to see stars and choke on his own air. He was shaking and sure enough bleeding… Everything felt so tense- even his chest. He felt like there was no air…  
And he liked it like that. The Fox had been true to his word and gotten Rin to get off on not having air. Rin would get hard and cum, yet still remain hard so long as his air supply was low or little. It took a long time, but he had trained Rin’s body to like the sensation. He had gotten Rin to get hard, then would constantly reintroduce the feeling to Rin’s body while he came. In turn, if he could breathe during sex now, it didn’t do him any good. He’d remain hard- so the Fox was always sure to gag him out. Rin had passed out on a few occasions, but it didn’t stop the Fox- he just let go and continued until Rin woke up.

Yes, the human part of Rin that was weak and barely alive realized how messed up this was, but the part of himself that had grown into a monster didn’t care- it felt good. Honestly, it did. He had only come to terms with the idea of wanting to eat the Fox not too long ago, so all the meanwhile, he had been actually getting off on this.

The Fox sat up, leaning Rin down into the floor and pressing completely into him. Rin let out a strangled groan, eyes welling up, but getting completely hard from it. Was he… A masochist now? Surely with such a sadistic monster bedding him… This time was so rushed he felt like he’d die… This was the starts he preferred- and he liked the feeling to last. For there to be fifty quick rounds of harsh sex rather than one good one lasting for a few hours. He preferred to cum until it was clear like a child’s. This monster… Had him getting off on some weird things.  
The Fox’s movements were deep and drawn out- it had Rin whining and fussing, struggling in pain. He clung to the Fox’s back, nibbling into his shoulder again. The Fox quickly gained pace and turned Rin’s insides into soft mush but persistently hit the hard spot inside of him, getting him to moan accordingly. The Fox practically dragged his body along Rin’s with each thrust, stimulating his chest, cock, and ass all at once. Rin gasped, his tongue sticking out a bit. The Fox pulled away in order to look at his expression- or so Rin assumed.

He was sure with the noises he had learned to make after constantly being molested so thoroughly, he was sure to have learned to accompany them with wonderful expressions as well. The Fox pounded hard into him, and Rin clawed at his arms, practically begging for the Fox’s fingers around his neck. The Fox complied, strangling Rin so hard he saw stars. He let out a whimper of sorts while his neck was used as an anchor instead of his waist to thrust into him. The noises were more strangled this way, but he felt better this way. He was sure he clenched even harder around the Fox this way too, making it also feel wonderful for him as well.

Rin felt his mouth flap like a fish out of water while his tongue desperately tried to lick at the air with every failed gasp he made. Everything… Had started swirling together. His entire body felt hot, he felt dizzy, all of the colors were mixing, the noises all were starting to sound muffled… And he came. The Fox let go, but still pounded into him. Rin gasped, his pitch higher than normal. The Fox continued to thrust into him until Rin got hard again, eventually coming, but Rin was hard all over again. He was still a bit dizzy, and everything had a small, hazy blend to it from mixing together but… He was so turned on.

He studied the Fox’s mask for the millionth time, eventually yanking him close and licking at it. He licked the nose, the eyes, imagining his tongue delving into his sockets and pulling the orbs out… He nipped at his neck, imagining tearing it apart, the flesh refusing to let go while it stretched and his blood bubbled while he choked on it in an attempt to talk… Snapping his ribs apart and eating out his heart and lungs, sucking the blood and air from them accordingly… Ripping his esophagus into pieces and drinking his stomach contents… Ripping his hips from his legs and sucking them till they were stark white… Biting his dick off and swallowing it whole… His thighs would taste wonderful… Cut his ass like a roast while dragging what he missed from his stomach out from his rear… He’d probably leave his intestines for last and rope them around his neck and use them to get off when he was left alone if he couldn’t get out.

He was moaning so ridiculous at his fantasizing that he had turned himself on even more with just the noises. Rin licked from the Fox’s ass up to his cock, sucking on the tip and then eating him whole. The Fox pushed Rin’s head down onto himself and Rin wondered if he could get the Fox to cum hard enough if it would come out his nose like a little kid with milk… He seriously had become weird. It couldn’t be helped, though… When one deals with monsters for so long, they start to rub off on one’s person.

This lasted, per usual, several hours.

**_\---Ao no Exorcist---_ **

It could have been late, it could have been early- Rin didn’t know and didn’t care to know anymore. It was like time had just stopped while everything else kept moving. He had grown accustomed to the feeling of being stuck. No time. No escape. No release… He had grown used to it and that part of himself hated this most of all. However, at this particular time, whatever it actually was or wasn’t, he found an interesting sight.

The Fox. He was sitting at the edge of their sleeping place and small whimpers were escaping him. For a moment, Rin just sat there, listening. They were so faint he couldn’t really tell if they were there or not. Was he still asleep? Or was the noise something else? He couldn’t tell, so he opted to listen. When he finally grew antsy from unknowing, he sat up and crawled over to the Fox. He went to rest his chin on his shoulder- but was pushed back with something cold touching his face. It encompassed almost all of it and made everything completely black. There were small slits a bit above his eyes that he couldn’t see from that let in the small amount of light that had allowed itself into the room.

Was this… The Fox’s mask? He was… He was maskless right now. His face was showing. And all Rin had to do was remove the cover on his face. He felt himself shake with anticipation. It would have been harder to get the sleepless to become unconscious or tear one’s most prized possession from their person, but this… All he had to do was move it. Keep it in his hands or lower it and he could see his captor’s face- when did he even care really? Maybe he just wanted to know what the person who had imprisoned him for so many years looked like… The person who took him away from his home…

But then there was another faint, pathetic whimper… And Rin gently lifted his fingers to the Fox’s wrist and held it. He didn’t know what to say. “Hey wanna talk about why a hard ass rapist is crying at like what could potentially be like 2am but who knows demon time, ahaha!” or something like that? Seriously what… What would he say…? Why did he even want to comfort him at all!? He should be ripping this mask from his face and… And…

The Fox had took his hand from his wrist and kissed it. His mouth didn’t feel too particularly weird- it felt human mostly. He could have been wrong- but he would probably never get around to knowing. But… He had kissed him. “…Why?” Rin found himself asking. Why was he crying? Why had he kissed him? Why had he kept him for so long? Why did he constantly touch him? Why…? “…I’m sorry… I’ve just felt… Unhappy with myself and this situation lately. I don’t think I’ve ever felt a feeling this tight in my chest for… For a very long time… Not since…” There was a scoffing noise. “…I’m sorry… You’re all I’ve got and all I’ve ever had… So the thought of you leaving me is… I thought about it- letting you go… And I wanted to die. I’m so selfish… I’m so very, very selfish and I’ve found I always have been… Please forgive me… I didn’t mean for it to turn out this way… I just… I just wanted you here… That was it… I’m so sorry…”

Rin felt the Fox lower himself down onto him and let out more whimpers into his shoulder. “I’m so terribly sorry I can never be honest with you- I know you think you hate me now, but if I were… I’m sure you’d realize that the feelings you have now would be nothing compared to those… I’m so sorry… I’ve messed everything up…” The Fox cried into his shoulder. His hand still held the mask over Rin’s face, the other still holding his hand as he occasionally kissed it through his sobbings.

Rin didn’t react- how should he? Anyone in his position would… Would simply hate this person. He wanted to hold him and tell him that he shouldn’t be upset… But then he wanted to tell him how fucked up he was and that he was right to be feeling like shit. And when had he ever cried? Well it’s not like Rin was ever constant in his presence as often as he was around… He could have been faking or sensed there was something off or wrong about Rin. Did he? Was he onto him? Trying to guilt trip him?

…Or was he honestly just…? “…If you’re going to regret it now, then you shouldn’t have done it. You may as well just suck it up as punishment. You’re the one who did it and you expect me to feel sorry for you or something?” He asked from behind the mask, but there wasn’t really any anger in his muffled voice… But a kind of muteness that could imply he had already gotten over that feeling and come to terms with it. “You can cry if that’s what you’re really doing, there’s nothing wrong with that- but don’t expect me to want to coddle you or pity you.”  
He could have been lying. He could have been honestly crying. But Rin had decided that his feelings were exactly that- he didn’t fucking care. This person hurt him, so why should he feel sorry for him because he was upset with all he had done to Rin? If he really regretted it so much, then he should either have not done it as he said or let him go… Rin had no room in his shrunken heart to pity this creature and probably never would.

“…You’re right… I’m sorry… I’m so terribly sorry… It’s why I tried to do it while you were sleeping, I didn’t want you to have to… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… Bi- …But you don’t have to worry about seeing or hearing me doing it again, I’m sorry…” Rin took the word blunder simply as him crying too much and not being able to speak properly. It’s probably all it was. After all, some words had barely been audible, others were stuttered, some were slurred…

But even as the Fox said he wouldn’t sob in front of Rin again, and even as Rin said he wouldn’t pity him… The Fox kept crying and clinging to him and Rin found himself stroking his hair. The person… Reminded him of a very large book his father once had that he tried to read. Rin couldn’t understand it at all, and even his beloved brother had a hard time with it… He had the dictionary between the two of them so many times they may as well have just read it. This person was like that. He couldn’t understand him, but in the small attempts to do so, he just found himself getting lost… He hated this person. He just wanted to go home…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So disgusting gang-bang fantasies, practically some more non-con, Rin getting choked out again… So basically the usual for this story. However… Say hello to another character~

It was raining. When was the last time it had rained? Rain… It was supposedly something to wash away all of the sins and pain… But this… This rain wasn’t… It burned. It only reminded Rin of all of the times he had fed himself with the corpses at his feet that used to be human… The things that used to have families… Rin stared up at the vast sky that was practically spitting on him in rapid succession. How long had he been outside now…? A few minutes? A couple hours…? He had killed the corpse guards again… Had begged again… And it had started raining and he lost himself in his own head.

…What… Was this? This feeling? This overwhelming urge to cry and scream and tear everything to shreds and cry for his father like a child… Where… Where had his father even gone? He had gone through the gate as well, so… Where… Where was he? Where was his dad? Where was his daddy? Daddy? Where was he? Where was his brother? His beloved brother? His friends? Where…? Rin started shaking as the rain hit him with their cold spears, but managed not to penetrate him, only give the feeling of impalement. He couldn’t… His hands couldn’t even form fists any more… He was just so tired… So tired of living this way every single day… It was becoming too much to bear… He wanted… Wanted to go home…

“…If you stay out here like this, you’re sure to catch a cold.” Came the Fox’s voice from behind him. Rin snapped- he turned around and lashed out at the Fox, missing and knocking the umbrella from his hands. The Fox stood there as if he hadn’t moved while Rin tried to hit him again… And again… And when he finally made contact with him, he was sobbing on his knees and clinging to him. Clinging to the person he hated most in the world- both worlds- no, any world…! He hated this person… This person could go die… Could go get killed… Be slaughtered and Rin would eat him whole like the pig he was… Fucking pig… Sex addict… Animal…!

The Fox helped stand him up and walked him inside, leaving the umbrella outside. He gave Rin a bath and dried him off so he wouldn’t catch cold. He hadn’t said anything. Neither did Rin. He just… Felt so empty… There had been a void in his chest somewhere… And over the years, it had spread. Trying to fill it only managed to make the uncomfortable fit noticeable- like when a child tried to force puzzle pieces together and breaks them. Rin caught a whimper in his throat.  
“…Are you upset?” The Fox asked him- as if he hadn’t just seen Rin lash out at him. What a stupid question… Rin roughly grabbed his arm, digging his claws into him. He honestly had expected the Fox to move, but he hadn’t. He didn’t even try to pull Rin away…

“…I don’t like… Seeing you upset.” He said, leaning close to Rin, who hadn’t let go of the arm his was drawing blood from. “…I like seeing you happy. I don’t want memories of you like this- so smile for me?” …Why did this seem familiar…?  
The Fox dug his thumb into Rin’s shoulder, pressing him down. Rin winced and grabbed at his wrist,  but couldn’t do much. Even after all this time… The Fox was still stronger than him. Why? Why was he stronger? It didn’t have anything to do with Rin mentally holding back- he wanted to kill him, so no restraints there… Right? He wasn’t attached to this person at all… He was only waiting… Waiting for what? For what? Someone to come _save_ him? Something to finally _push_ him over the edge? What was… He waiting for? He could do it right now… Let him screw him and tear him to shreds… The Fox was probably covered in as many wounds as Rin had if not deeper ones…So why? He didn’t… Like him… So **_why_**?! Why was he holding back?

“…Rin? Smile for me…? Please?” The Fox asked, leaning down towards his neck, the arm Rin had been clutching running their fingers up his thigh. He hated this person… So much… So very much… Yet… Yet he was fed by him. Had sex with him. Talked with him… He was… All Rin had.

…So he started laughing.

Yes, that was it! This was all Rin had! If he really were to kill him…! Who’s to say he could even leave?  For all he knew, the Fox planned to keep them both here forever! Even in death, this person was so fucked up…! So very, very fucked up and had thoroughly fucked Rin up. He removed his hands from the Fox and used them to cover his face as he kept laughing. He couldn’t hold it- this was hysterical! This person, who had took everything from him, was all he had! He had no family here, had no one to love him here, to clothe him- little as it may be- here, had no one to feed him here, to shelter him here…!  
Even if he were to leave, who’s to say this wouldn’t happen again if not worse? The Fox had mentioned that right? Someone doing worse to Rin? Someone… Using him like a toy. Fucking him over and over and letting their friends play with their cute toy… Rin crossed his legs and pressed his hips down into the bed. Not letting him breathe as they fucked him more than one at a time in his lewd ass and deep in his throat and in orifices that shouldn’t even exist on him… Making him mindless… They’d do that… They’d… Rin licked his lips.

“…You look much better like this.” The Fox lifted Rin’s legs by their knees, sliding his fingers between them and down to Rin’s crotch. “If you wanted attention, all you had to do was say so- you’ve always been terrible at being direct.”  …Always? Yes, always… He’d always be… The Fox spread his legs and Rin peered between his fingers to glance down at what he was doing. The Fox ran his fingers up his clothes, grabbing his crotch directly. Rin gasp, pressing his knees together. The Fox spread them again and placed himself between them so Rin couldn’t close them. He watched Rin’s crotch twitch at being so thoroughly exposed, already semi-hard from his disgusting fantasy. He tipped his head, roughly pumping it and causing Rin’s hips to tremble as he covered his eyes with his fingers and squeezed them closed. That only made the feeling more aware since his body was left to make up for one of his missing senses.

His hand was tight and warm… Rin tried hard to not move his hips, but they disobeyed and jumped a bit, wanting more. This was… Disgusting. He was disgusting. He couldn’t… Couldn’t go home with a body and a head like this… Maybe that’s what the Fox had wanted- where even if Rin had gotten away… He’d never truly be away. He’d choke himself and get off on it. He’d shove whatever he could get his hands on into himself without preparation… He’d want to eat the people he spoke with. Want to kill them… He was… So fucked up. So fucked up it was funny, so he laughed at it. Who’d a thought? Yeah, Rin knew he was a fuck up, but now he was seriously being fucked up. He wondered… If his dad, if he would have been alive, would have just killed him… Or if he would have locked him away. Let him run wild? His dad… Probably hates him for all he’s worth right now- which was nothing… Making him not even worth hating? How ironic!

He was worth nothing… Nothing but an occasional fuck, a mouth to feed, and claws to avoid. Rin sat up a bit, yanking the Fox’s hair and pulling him closer. “…Hey? Do me a favor and stop messing around- just… Skewer me already.” He said, the words rolling off his tongue so fluently… That he was disgusted, and being here had disgusting things turning him on. The Fox tipped his head the other way, but rubbed the head of his cock against Rin’s ass. Rin nibbled at his bottom lip, tensing for the pain that was sure to follow.

…And he saw stars and swore he heard something tear. He screamed, feeling his blue flames flare up on his body from the shock- but they were quickly put down with words from the Fox. Those magic words… Words that could fuck him up and keep him on lock. It hurt so fucking bad… He felt an intense heat flourish through his body like the one that had just left him and lick at everything like it was going to eat him from the inside out. He felt his fingers clench and twitch, his toes curl, his leg kick… Everything hurt… He had only just put his dick in him and it had Rin on fire… Is this how that felt- to be set on fire? This kind of pain, only without the ugly scaring… He wanted it to stop… Pain like this… It hurt so bad…

Hurt so bad, yet he needed it. He needed to be reminded that this person wasn’t here to love him. He wasn’t here to deny his request and make “love” to him. He was here to do as he wished with Rin. He was here to wrap his fingers around his neck that caused him to clench so hard around the intrusion in Rin’s ass that it was a wonder it didn’t melt inside of him. He was here to forcefully tear Rin open even more and cause him to bleed. He was here to fuck Rin up and make him need him…  
Rin felt his eyes roll back into his head from the lack of oxygen and pain, and his limbs stop listening to him. They stopped kicking, his tongue lulled out of his mouth a bit, and he couldn’t concentrate. There was only the noises of their clothes rustling together, their bodies in a disgusting unison that sounded like a pouch of liquid was being fucked, the wet choking and gasping noises Rin made, and the smell of blood and sex- and even those were starting to all swirl together into one sickening noise and the smell was slowly fading away.

…And it felt so damn good.

**_\---Ao no Exorcist---_ **

“…Rin?” The Fox asked as the boy who sat there shaking- violently. There was blood adorning the blankets and what would be scars on his body. He was covered in bruises, but the majority of them finger marks on his neck. He was still trying to collect himself, his eyes unsettling as they roamed the room and the back of his head. The Fox ran his fingers through Rin’s hair- the usual motion of comfort he gave Rin. He coughed, a thick coating on his throat coming up like flem in a sick child. However, Rin was only sick mentally, so that wasn’t anything like that- it wasn’t even from his own body.

“…Rin? Are you alright to speak…? Because I want to ask you something.” The Fox asked, his fingers still running through his charcoal locks. Rin was still reveling in orgasm and working on his stabilizing his oxygen intake. Regardless, the Fox kept speaking to him. “…Rin? Do you love me?” The question didn’t register with Rin. Love, what was that…? What was… What? What? What, what? He snickered, his own brain nowhere with his head. It was gone to some other world and he just… His back hurt and his throat was sore and his pulse could clearly be felt in his dick. This feeling was wonderful…  
The Fox stopped running his fingers through his hair. “…Rin? I need you to answer me.” Answer… Ansour… Sour. Food. He was hungry. “…M hungry…” He grumbled, tuning the best he could towards the Fox. He sighed, getting up and leaving Rin in his stupor to find him something to eat.

By the time he came back, Rin had collected himself and wanted to die. Everything hurt… He wanted to sob and kill himself. Was this all he was good for? All he could do…? There was struggling… Was something wrong with the Fox? Wait- was he just… Worried? He pushed the thought away, listening, unable to move as he was. “…Rin?” Came the call from beyond the door. More shuffling… How odd… He was right there, yet something was fussing… Did he have something? Rin moved himself enough so his head was upside down, but facing the door enough so he could see.  
The Fox entered the room, a girl in his arms- she wasn’t… A ghoul yet. She was still completely human. She looked mortified at seeing Rin even more so than she had while being held by the Fox. She let out a mortified scream that reverberated throughout the room that pierced any barrier sound had. Did he really… Look that awful to her? What was it about his appearance that made her scream like that? Yes, he hadn’t been in front of a mirror for a while, but the Fox had come at his head with scissors on occasion- and kept him trimmed. He could have killed him with those however…

Or maybe she thought that the Fox was going to rape her because of the position Rin was in? Please… Rin sighed, giving the girl an annoyed look. “…What’s that for?” He growled, clearly annoyed with the short-haired blonde. “That”- she wasn’t even a person to him. She wasn’t a person. She wasn’t here to keep him company. She wasn’t here to be molested in spite of her thoughts. She was here… To be eaten perhaps? “I figured you deserved a reward.” He replied, over her hysterical screeches. Reward for what? Rin raised an eyebrow at the fussing girl. “Reward” wasn’t the proper name for whatever the hell she was supposed or going to be. She was a screaming mess… He didn’t want her. He wanted to tear her neck out so she’d shut the fuck up already.

“…I don’t want it.” Rin said, looking over at a nearby wall. The girl was trembling and had started crying. “…I assure you she’ll make good company once she relaxes. I acquired her from a good friend. She can’t run away, and if you want to eat her then feel free to. She’s for you.” The Fox said, bringing the girl closer for Rin to look at. For… For him… To do whatever he wanted with? “…Why?” He didn’t have to. This was a change- different. “…I’ve noticed… You’ve been a bit upset for being here for so long… So I thought I’d bring you a new toy so you wouldn’t feel so upset.” The Fox offered, sitting next to Rin, the girl on his lap. He ran his fingers through Rin’s hair- he closed his eyes. That’s right… He had been getting ridiculously stir crazy. So this was… It was bribery- to stay without getting anxious.

…She was… For him. She was to keep him company. She was for him to molest if he wanted. She was for him to eat if he wanted… He could do whatever he wanted with her. Once you got past her annoying screeches like a dying cat and snot and tears, she was actually kind of pretty. She had a nice chest too… Rin sat up, wincing from the residual fire that shot through him. The girl was trembling… Violently. Rin inspected her with his eyes, touching her as little as possible. “…Would you like me to remove her clothes?” The Fox offered. Rin nodded after a moment of pause.

The girl started shrieking again, begging. “Please…! Please don’t! I’m still a virgin, please don’t hurt me…!” …That wasn’t a smart thing to say. Was it supposed to make them pity her? It would only make them want to violate her more- if that were their intent. The Fox ignored her protests and removed her kimono, exposing all of her. Sure enough, he was true to his words. Her legs… They looked to be ensnared with giant, pulsing veins… Roots? She struggled, but was helpless against the Fox. It made Rin want to laugh. Really now… If he couldn’t escape, how did she expect to do so?

Her breasts seemed even larger out of clothing, a beautiful, untouched pink coloring at their tips. Her skin was wonderful minus her legs and it made Rin lick his lips. He didn’t know if it was out of arousal or hunger… But she was most definitely attractive. The Fox spread her legs, causing her to struggle more and scream. The flower between her legs had never been touched, twitching out of being noticed as they were… Had she ever masturbated? He thought about making her in front of him. Would she cry? Most likely. She’d beg for her life if anything…

She was sobbing again. Rin thought about lying- saying she was ugly and didn’t want her. Would the Fox kill her regardless? What if he more distinctly told him to take her back… Gave her a message? He could do that… The Fox set her on the bed and left without another word, giving Rin his privacy to “inspect” her as much as he desired. The girl couldn’t even kick herself back away from him, she had to use her arms. She cried, dragging herself into the corner, holding her legs together. “…Please… Please…? I just want to go home… Please…?” She begged. Rin watched her, not replying. She cried, watching him with wide, mortified green eyes. “…What’s your name?” He asked after a long moment of nothing but her sobbing and silently pleading.  
“…Wh-What…?” She asked between tears. Rin crawled over to her, making her tense and ready more tears. He sat next to her, his own body sore. “…I’m Rin. Okumura Rin.” He offered to her. “…R… Rin?” She asked, trying his name out on her tongue. He nodded, watching her. “…I… I’m Moriyama Shiemi…” She replied, still watching him with mortified eyes. The fact that he had introduced himself didn’t make him any less of a threat.

He sat there for a moment, watching his own knees while thinking of what else to say. How did… How did someone speak with someone else? Was it always this hard? What were you supposed to say after introductions…? How were you supposed to keep talking…? Maybe he should just eat her after all… “…Um…” She tried, watching him cautiously, but seemed less horrified. “…Those bruises… Are they from… From the demon in the Fox mask?” She asked, cautious in her word choosing. Rin actually registered his own body in his mind… And realized how hurt he must have looked. Maybe she had screamed because she thought she would end up like Rin…

“…Yes.” She turned to face him a bit more, careful to still keep herself covered. “But… The way he spoke to you… Are you his partner or prisoner?” Rin looked over at her, the eyes first, then her body. Poor thing… Even if he were to send her away… She was still… Besides… Who could do anything? And what if “bring her back” simply meant that she’d be going back to whatever “friend” The Fox had acquired her from? Rin noticed her flinch as his eyes lingered on her form. “…Prisoner, but he wants me as his partner.” He offered- it was true from what he had gathered- but that alone was enough to get her to relax. “Really?! Then you’ve been kidnapped like me?!” She asked, grabbing his hands, her breasts being exposed.  Rin didn’t hold back in staring at them. She screeched and covered herself again.

Rin looked her in the eyes again. She was… Interesting. How were you supposed to interact with people again? Still… “…I could be lying- you’d never know. I could be trying to get you to like me. He could be playing bad guy, and I could be playing your only “salvation”.” He reminded her- he was dangerous… Just like the Fox. “…But, if you were going to, why tell me?” He hovered over her, eyes carving out her form into his head. “…Ever wonder why the villains tell the good guys their plans? It’s to watch them shiver in despair and hopelessness as they’re unable to do anything about it.”

…She started sobbing again. Rin placed himself against the wall again, letting her cry by herself. She was… Noisy. “…It sucks being here…” He grumbled to her. She sniffed, stopping for a moment to look at him curiously. “…What?” Rin looked over at her, inspecting her immobile legs. “…I said it sucks being here. If you’re here for too long… Surely, princess, you’re bound to go crazy… You’re bound to want these awful things and have these evil urges… You’re bound by things like that here… So I’m going to send you away- on one condition.” She nodded feverously. “…I could have just said I wanted to fuck the shit out of you and tear you open and you just agreed- don’t be so fucking dense!” He yelled at her, causing her to flinch and shrink into herself like a flower.

“…I don’t know if I want to eat you or send you away, I swear… I seriously don’t know what’s wrong with me anymore…” Rin laughed, burying his face in his hands. “You could die right here, right now… Nothing but scraps of life left in you. Nothing but shreds of the worst thing in the world- hope. That’s it. Only thing to keep you hold on… And those stretch like tendons…” He threatened, rubbing at her ankle. She screamed and yanked her leg closer to herself with her hands.

“…It’s… The worst… So I’m going to have him take you home… But… You’re going to go with a message… Okay…?” He asked her, looking her directly in the eyes, tightly gripping her hands. She nodded, wanting anything to escape from what could be her own personal hell. “…My name… Please remember my name…” Rin told her where his home was located, the name of the dead priest- his father’s name-, the name of those who should still be working in the temple… And he begged her, practically crying, for her to tell them that he was still here… And wanted to escape. He needed help… He wanted… Wanted to get out of here. This wonderful girl before him with her alluring smell and soft looking skin and large breasts and kind voice and gentle hands and wide green eyes… Was sure to be his angel. She was sure… To help him escape. And she was so grateful… So grateful that he was letting her leave.

**_\---Ao no Exorcist---_ **

Dinner. Rin _had_ said he was hungry. He had told the Fox he didn’t want the girl- she was too annoying. He told him to send her back home- get rid of her. The Fox took her away, mortified, and left Rin while telling him he’d make dinner. He had, and brought it to their room. It was quiet per their usual, but then… The Fox broke their usual silence. “…Isn’t it odd? How eating works? We’re killing something to keep us alive. Everything they’re made of becomes us… Isn’t it odd?” He repeated again. Rin looked at him, perplexed… But nodded. “Oh, living corpse, let us return all.” He said, taking a huge hunk of meat and placing it in his mouth. …And that was that.

He gave Rin seconds. And thirds in spite of slight protests… And fourths, making him feel like he was going to vomit. Was he angry? Why? Because he had made him bring the girl home? “…I can’t eat anymore.” He said, staring at the full bowl of his fourth serving. “…Why not?” The Fox asked, seating himself next to Rin. “I’m full.” Rin spoke plainly. “…How sad- she was very good at listening this human was… She didn’t talk. I told her that if she were to speak, I’d kill her. Even after I started to carve her apart, she didn’t make a sound. Shame… She was so obedient and yet still ended up dead… I wonder what would have happened if…” He trailed off into his own musings. If what?

It was quiet… And Rin felt like he was missing something. “…If?” He prompted, fearfully. “Oh don’t worry. Your princess will be forever safe- we’re here with her. She’s apart of us now.” His what…? “…What…?” Rin was starting to worry. His what? His what…?! His… He looked at the bowl, mortified and turned it upside down, inspecting the meat more thoroughly. “…Would these help?” The Fox removed two round orbs from his sleeves… Two round… White… And green… Orbs… Her… Her eyes… Those were her…

Rin screamed like the petrified cat of a girl the Fox had brought him. His escape…! He was…! He was listening…! He had heard…! He had listened to them speak and had… Had… He had **_FED_** her to Rin! In **_excess!!!_** Rin felt the bile rise up from his throat. The girl… The sweet girl who was supposed to save him… Who gently ran her thumbs over his hands while he sobbed and begged her to get him out of here…  Who gently hugged him and promised to help him. The sweet girl with her wonderful wide, green eyes. The sweet Shiemi was dead and he had eaten her… That was…

Rin Okumura was officially broken and could never be repaired in any life time.

“…Will you ever try to leave me again, Rin?” The Fox asked.  
“…Never…” Rin replied.  
“Come here.” The Fox motioned him over, Rin complied, burying his face into his shoulder.  
“Your heart should only belong to me- you have no real reason to go back out there- understand?” Rin nodded and nothing more.  
“If you understand, then don’t ever do anything like that again.” Rin nodded and nothing more.  
“Verbally reply, please, Rin.” The Fox prodded.  
“…My heart is yours.” He managed, everything that could be compared to life slipping from his body and being devoured by the cruel air of the Fox. The Fox ran his fingers through Rin’s hair- in an act of **_comfort_**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaaaaaaand goodbye new character Shiemi~! Trust me, if you think this was bad… Wait till you see the ending. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, shits getting really gross with some Necrophilia and more Exorcist charas coming into play. Note, for those of you confused about the sex scene to follow: Rin’s basically tripping shit so hard that he keep’s mistaking the person he’s having sex with for the Fox.

His heart… His fucking heart. Rin wanted it on a silver platter and to eat it like a monster- a glutton. His heart… Was his. So in exchange, Rin offered up his body. What heart was there to even really give? With a monster like that… Things like that didn’t exist. So, Rin would keep his heart and save it for the moment of its demise and the Fox could and would ravage him as much as he liked.

And right now… Right now he was reeling. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head as he kept pressing himself deep onto the Fox’s present’s cock- which was basically the Fox’s cock. Because he was a present from the Fox, it was like the Fox was screwing him himself. Even with words of protest… It was still sexy. The Fox’s present was bound- bound up hard… Hard like his cock… Tight- tight like his…

Rin gasped, his knees shaking violently as he practically dropped himself down onto the cock inside of him. It _hurt so **bad**_ ~! It was different… But could still be used to wreck him. It was thicker- this could, would make him feel so good- _was-_ making him feel so good. He was practically drooling… Was drooling. The body underneath him was writhing, fussing… But was still hard. Rin could smell the blood coming from tearing himself apart and it caused him to lick his lips.  
The body was straining against the restraints, screaming into the gag… Screaming like Rin’s body in protest. His knees kept buckling and his legs felt numb, his ass completely sore and throbbing with pain… But he was in love with the feeling. He ripped the restraints apart, the body underneath him yanking the one from his mouth.

He spit and cursed… The Fox’s present was angry… So the Fox was angry. The Fox was angry- was pissed… Was _seething_ ~ Rin had never seen him like this before. The Fox’s present punched him square in the jaw- had him seeing stars and fell backwards, hysterically laughing. The feeling… The sickening pressure and the way his teeth bit into his tongue… It was so sexy. He pressed his hips into the Fox’s again- no, the Fox’s present- and was pushed away.  
Playing a game? A game! It was a fucking game! Rin sat up and growled, forcing the Fox’s gift back into the floor. He protested- started chanting… Made Rin feel numb… He really was the Fox~! The Fox could cast spells, too! This person… Person was perfect… Like his cock. His cock was fucking perfect~! …Haha… “Fucking perfect”…

Rin clawed at the Fox’s mouth, earning trails of blood from his face. The person yelled in pain- trying his hardest to push Rin away- but Rin held his ground but kept moving his hips. Was he… He was stronger… Stronger than the Fox…! “PFTAHAHA!” He leaned forwards and harshly kissed the Fox, licking at the blood he had carved from his lips. It tasted like copper… The Fox’s gift hit him upside the head and he saw stars again- Rin gasped, the noise resembling an airy moan. He couldn’t see… It was like being choked out, only more… What was the word… Or phrase rather…? Instantaneously gratifying? Yes, that was it! He laughed, biting into the Fox’s face- no… The gift. Gift he bit… Was disobeying… Disregarding… The Fox…!  
He tasted blood and lapped at it like a puppy, his hips moving like said animal in heat. There were more stars from more blows… And Rin tore at his neck, snickering and lapping at all of the blood that was coming out. There was so much it sounded like he was sucking at a cock after it had just came… So much… He gagged a little, the blood pooling onto the floor. Rin noticed the blows starting to die down –and got upset. He was supposed to be being fucked! What kind of bullshit was this?! The Fox _never_ stopped in the middle! He would _always_ torment him if not leave him like that! Rin started clawing at the Fox, ripping his skin from his body…. The muscle from his bones… The bones from the marrow…

He tasted like salt. Between his blood and the mucus in his body, he tasted like salt. It was hard to differentiate which was which based on taste. The only way to tell was based on texture and consistency.   
He slurped and swallowed, chewing hole heartedly at his acid filled stomach that squelched in his hands, his liver that was chewy… Leaving the intestines for last, pulling at them and wrapping them around his neck like a girl and a beloved scarf- but tugged and fell backwards, yanking at his own dick, the wet floor beneath him allowing for an easy access to new lube if it got too painful or boring to jack off raw.  
He moaned, gasped, and had his eyes rolling back into his head. He couldn’t breath- he came. A white and red mixture of different consistencies sat in his hand and on his dick. He sighed, contentedly. That was… Delicious… So delicious… So wonderfully delicious… He didn’t feel as sore as usual… But the rounds didn’t last as long as they usually had… And besides… He tore the Fox apart. Rin started snickering to himself sitting up with his drowsy head reeling.

He eventually came down from his high, being exhausted from his numerous prior climaxes, the thick dick inside of him that had eventually softened after a while, and his masturbating from the elation of tearing the Fox to pieces...  
…But then it registered that what was below him wasn’t the Fox. His clothes… Were different… His hair was a different color- two actually… Blonde and brown. He had silver in his ears and facial hair- or he assumed from what was left of his face.  This was… Not the Fox. This was… Another person… This person… He had just… Raped, murdered, and eaten this person…

Rin screamed and pushed himself into a corner, but slipped in from the small river of blood on the floor. He hit his head and saw stars again- the same stars from when this person hit him in protest. He was… This was… He didn’t mean to…! But he had… That fact would never change… Sitting inside of him right now was this person’s flesh, blood, muscle, and cum… And nothing would change that fact.

…He started laughing. He practically cooed in the middle of his hysterics, looking at the body before him- or what was left of it. He… He did that. He tore him apart… He ate him. He covered his face with one hand, but kept his fingers spread to keep looking at the carcass before him. Yes… This was… His own art. Why should he look away? It was beautiful! It was a fucking wonderful mess! He could do this to the Fox…! He could fuck the Fox so hard and make himself feel so happy while tearing life from something…! That was truly an art form! He was so fucking wonderfully talented! His side hurt from laughing, but the bubbles of anxiety wouldn’t stop escaping him in any other form but that. He laughed so much that he ended up vomiting into the corpse’s stomach, giving it back the decent majority of what he had stolen from him. He coughed and gagged, his vomit bright red and occasionally pink, but the only thing that hurt was laughing while trying to vomit- worst feeling ever.

…He felt hungry after emptying his stomach like that… And he was still turned on as hell looking at the remnants of what was a person before him.

**_\---Ao no Exorcist---_ **

Rin was being pounded in from behind while he straddled his partner, a hand wrapped around his neck. “…Don’t speak. If you speak I’ll kill you.” The Fox threatened- sounded familiar… Lovely ladies~! Rin gagged, eyes rolling back into his head while he smirked. This was better~ Nothing could compare to this… “I’m tired of listening to you talk like that… It’s not like you... So don’t speak for right now.” The feeling of being fucked was reverberated throughout his body, the hand at his neck practically yanking him from the dick inside him just to force him back down. He gagged, trying to speak in spite of being told not to. The Fox sighed and released his fingers ever so slightly from Rin’s larynx. “…Understood. As you wish~” He cooed, moaning and gasping, getting off on this feeling while the fingers wound tight around his neck again. How long had he been being fucked like this? It must have been a decent while… After all…

The corpse had started to rot.

**_\---Ao no Exorcist---_ **

…Rin stood at the gate. His expression was mute… But then it fractured into this demented smile. “Oooooppeeeennn~!” He cooed at it, running his shoulder into with all of his body weight. Open open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open…

…It needed to open… He needed to get out… To tell his dad that he had found something that made him really happy- that he was happy here… Or something like that… What was the original purpose of this again? Regardless, it needed to open… To open… To open... Open…  Open open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open  open open open open open open open open open open open open….

“OPEN THE FUCK UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!”

**_\---Ao no Exorcist---_ **

…Rin stared at the cloth placed before him. “…What’s this?” The Fox sat next to him, pushing a piece of his hair behind his ear. “…You’re never going to leave me… So I have a request to make of you.” The Fox said calmly. This outfit… Was stark white. Rin held back the urge to laugh at it or worse- spit on it. “…Why should I?” He asked, turning to him and wearing the smile he had been trying so desperately to hold back. “…Why should you not? You’re not ever going to leave, you’re not ever going to be with anyone else, and no one will love you like I do, no one will ever touch you like I do… So marry me.” Rin looked over at a wall with a sigh.

“…I don’t want to- that outfit is too much.” He said, waving it away and flopping over onto the shiki futon. In all honesty… He didn’t care either way… He was too tired to care, and having too much fun to give a damn. “…Rin.” The Fox said sternly. Rin replied by quickly sitting himself up and straddling the Fox in one smooth motion. “…Fuck me first~?” He asked, nibbling at his neck, running his fingers into the Fox’s kimono, grinding their hips together. “Then I’ll think about it~” He promised ambiguously. The Fox sighed…  
But started stripping Rin, who practically squealed with delight at the anticipation of being fucked violently. “…Not on that.” The Fox quickly stopped and threw Rin against a wall as hard as he could, causing his fiancée to see stars for a moment. The wide smile that was practically carved into his features somehow seemed to spread at the thought of being torn open and fucked and left like that for a while. Maybe he would marry him… Why the hell not? He wasn’t… Going to get to with anyone else anyways…

**_\---Ao no Exorcist---_ **

A small demon sat perched on the vanity, using it’s ridiculously tiny fingers to finish up the make-up on Rin’s face. He barely had any shame anymore. Being dressed as the woman was nothing- he’d go naked for all he cared. He’d fuck the Fox in front of everyone for all he cared. However… He didn’t care, which was exactly why he was being dressed like this. There had been small demon’s scurrying around all day, a large feast for afterwards being made by none other than Ukobach himself for such an occasion- why it was so big, he had no idea. How in the fuck everyone knew… He didn’t care anymore. How they got in… This could have been the one moment where he tried to run away and could have potentially made it… But the face reflected in the mirror… It was tired of trying… It had quit. It just… Wanted to die.

The demon nodded at his handiwork. A taller demon who had been standing like a guard door spoke to it in some demon tongue, it nodded, and he removed himself from the door and came to Rin’s side. A female demon placed the final accent, the white tsunokakushi, upon his head. It covered the wonderfully silver hair pins with elaborate designs that he wore, looking like shimmering wings of something beautiful just waiting to be wrecked. The tsunokakushi was supposed to hide or dispel of any “jealous horns” a new bride may have- to have her enter the marriage with openness and obedience… But in this case…  
It was probably the jealously of those who got to leave this lavish place, so therefore the openness to the Fox’s selfishness and absolute obedience in terms of his wish for him to never leave this place.... She helped him stand even though the assistance wasn’t needed. Her face was like that of the monster’s used for kabuki plays. She helped him leave, the tall door guard of a demon without a face following them out with the make-up demon on his shoulder.

As Rin left the room, he noticed how many demons had really gathered… How many…? Why this many…? These questions… Didn’t register with him. He felt like a dead-faced porcelain doll. Everyone was in awe at Satan’s son- he was gorgeous, so gorgeous… And Rin held back any laughter that tried to escape by eating his smile without actually biting his lips. So wonderful, so perfect, the wanting for… They wanted him. He could have all of fucking Gehenna sucking his damn cock and fucking his lewd ass if he wanted.

…He cracked a smile.

His shiromuku kimono dragged across the floor, and the feeling of being desired had him hold his head up high. He practically owned all of them just by walking into the room. They wanted to fuck him so bad… Maybe if they were lucky, he’d steal a few of them away and see what demon meat tasted like as a special treat. They were lucky to even fucking being looking at him right now- they’d probably never see him again! Luck them, oh lucky them~! They got to see the most wonderful and perfect that was he!  
He was trying so hard to hold back his laughter. He was perfect- fucking perfect. With his masked husband who fucked him just how he liked in his stupid fucking hakama-haori kimono. God he looked so fucking stupid… This whole thing was stupid!

…He should just start eating the guests.

Rin zoned out for most of the event, his mind wandering to sex and food, food and sex, only being yanked back to occasionally reply. The food was… It was fucking perfection. Rin himself hunted down the cook and complimented him, honestly feeling happy for once. However, once the food was almost gone, he started getting bitter again, and just as quickly sent back into his prior state of bitterness and mourning. When it was time for the procession, decided to be later since the guests could walk home once it reached the end and the Fox would escort Rin back alone, he wanted to kill himself- or someone else. Preferably his new husband if it could be helped. He shamelessly straddled him and nipped at his neck, moaning into his ear. “Just forget it- it’s fucking stupid. I’m yours, so why not just fuck me? Send them all home- or keep them here for all I care.”

Normally, Rin would have thought of using the procession to escape… But he didn’t care anymore. He was stuck here. He felt so trapped that even if he were to actually run away… He felt he’d either be dragged back, come back himself, or be so mentally fucked up that he’d soon find himself in another situation like this one. The Fox however, denied him. “…Later. Not now. We’re doing this properly.” He stood up, taking his hand while everyone fell into place in the line. Rin’s expression was instantly mute again, if not glowering at his partner for all of eternity.  
Everyone kept complimenting him… Telling him how wonderful he looked… Would occasionally make sexual implications at him- which he would reply to with a coy smile or the flash of some skin- which had them melting and shivering. He even went so far as to whisper to one guest a random, disgusting sexual fantasy he had thought of one the spot, causing him to run away for fear of raping the bride in everyone’s presence.

…Pussy.

Rin sighed, waiting impatiently for everyone to get into their correct spots. “…Can we hurry this the fuck up? I’m horny as shit and will fuck the next person to take fucking forever right fucking now if you don’t hurry the fucking hell up- FUCK!” …It got even slower, and the Fox threatened that if anyone touched Rin or even thought about it, he’d castrate them and use their balls as decorations- they moved quicker.

…There was a large red umbrella in the procession.

“…Do we have to take that thing?” Rin asked, eying the tall door demon from before that was holding it. The Fox nodded. “Yes.” Rin eyed it for a moment longer, sighing as if everything was completely wrong about this event minus the food. “Oh Mr. Fox, don’t take the umbrella…” He cooed at him, running his fingers ever so slightly into his kimono, his leg placed between the Fox’s. “It’s obnoxious as hell.” His tone was completely different, more hostile as he removed himself from the Fox. The Fox didn’t reply, gently stroked his cheek as they started the procession. The procession of his wedding filled with dead things and demons… How ironic. A time to start over… And he was still stuck in the same position. A time of rebirth… And he was stuck with dead things. A time of passion so intense… Yet he hated the Fox with everything inside of him.

They passed through each arch, the red color reminding Rin of the blood from many things… His own body in climax, the ghouls he had slain, the human he had slayed, raped and eaten… And what would soon be the Fox’s body. He decided that, yes… He had. How long ago was that? What did it even really matter? Was he ever going to really act on it? Maybe… He had just said it so he had some form of hope to hold onto. Hope- in a place like this. It didn’t exist… Hope was torn from its home and eaten alive- he knew that all too well the demise hope faced… It was better off just… Just being murdered from the start as to not create any false dreams. That girl… Should have just been brought to him dead. It would have been easier… He wouldn’t feel as guilty… For her death… Nor would he be feeling this hopeless and helpless…

They passed by a set of dead trees. They were all dead… Nothing flourished here… Or maybe just not in this section of such decay and sadness. Surely, hell burned cold and grew many a nightmare and terror… So this… This was nothing compared to the rotten fruit it had to be able to bring. Rin glanced back at everyone behind him, the bright red umbrella standing out to him. That fucking thing was s gaudy… Ugh. It was like someone had just fucking spit all over it- wait no spit was normally red… It was clear right? His head was getting weird.

He snickered. “What’s so funny?” Rin looked forwards again and shook his head. “…Nothing. Just… Happy to be here I guess.” The Fox seemed slightly taken aback, his foot fall taking a moment longer than usual. When the procession came to the end of its destination, Everyone bid the new couple farewell, Rin not really caring. If anything, he’d blow kisses to a few of them, even licking his lips and nibbling at them, causing a few to linger. “…You shouldn’t give them false hope like that.” He lectured quietly into his ear. “…Well why not? You can’t truly be in hell without it.” He retorted with his newfound lesson. The Fox ran his thumb over Rin’s hand as he held it.

The walk back was uneventful- Rin didn’t even think about escaping more than fifteen or so times. The gate closed behind them… and Rin didn’t even bother looking back. This was his home. The thing at his side was now his husband. And nothing could change that. The Fox had started in ahead of him, only taking a few steps before turning back around to Rin. “…Are you coming?” Rin nodded, and caught up with him.

…And he couldn’t hold back the morbid smile that ate at his lips anymore. This person… Was going to die soon, even if he was left alone afterwards. No more… No more of this game of mask trading. The Fox was the one who hid his real face, but his intentions were out in the open. Rin showed his face, but kept his intentions hidden… But soon. Soon. The moment was drawing near- he could just fucking feel it in his dick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those of you who didn’t notice/couldn’t tell, Rin was screwing Ryuji.   
> Oh boy, lots of clothing research for this chapter… But yeah, Rin’s married now guys- lol you know he’s fucked! And the title of the story/song comes into play, woo~!  
> A tsunokakushi is a wide, white headdress or hood which covers her elaborate wig or hairstyle.  
> A shiromuku kimono is like the outside of the kimono the bride has to wear in a shinto wedding. Depending on the wedding type, the bottoms of them might have a subtle trim color at the hem or an iridescence in the fabric, and common motifs are cranes, pine, peacocks, noshi ribbons, dowry carts, and fans. Rin’s however was completely white.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So more cannibalism.  
> …And dead animals.

There was crying. It had woken Rin up, the arm of his Tomesode falling. Crying… Was the Fox crying again? How many month’s had it been since he first saw that happen? This was only the second time… But it seemed so out of character… “…Do you usually wait until I’m asleep to do that?” Rin asked, sitting up, his hand connecting with something cold. He frozen, and the Fox stopped crying. Under his hand was… He pulled it up to look at it.

The mask.

It was the Fox’s mask. His mask was… Rin felt a surge of emotion run through him- the emotion’s he first had when he arrived. To escape, to get away from this person, to murder him… All of it. He felt helpless and worthless and degraded and mentally strained… He needed… To escape. And all that thought took to be triggered again was the simple act of the Fox removing his mask.  
“…I’m sorry…” The Fox said, sniffing. “…I’m so sorry…” Again… He was apologizing again. What the hell did he think this was?! Rin wasn’t going to pity him! He never would! “…You shouldn’t be here… You should be home… I’m the worst- no… I’m even lower than that… I’m nothing but a maggot-“ He laughed, broken. “Lord of the flies…”  
Rin would tear him apart… Carve at his body like he had that poor girl- like he himself had that poor guy… He’d make this person pay. He’d suck and slurp at his wounds like he was a fucking delicacy. He should start starving himself… Yes. That’s what he’d do. And the second he couldn’t take it anymore… He’d fucking eat him. “…I’m sorry… I just want… Just want you to love me… Love me… Love me… Love me…” He sounded like he was begging now, and Rin held back a smile. He drew closer, pressing his forehead into his back. “…Of course. I’ll always love you.” The way a person loved their garbage.

This person’s smell was always there… But was it always this strong? Maybe it was the tears- the salt water… Salt. Like that of the blood in his veins. He felt hungry now- _starving_ , actually. He wanted to rip him apart… Tear him to pieces and fuck himself in his blood, use his carcass like a sleeping bag… His body felt hot. “I’m so awful… I’m the worst… How can you love someone like me?!” He didn’t. Simple as that. “…It’s not something that just happens- you grow into it.” He said in a general discussion, his tongue dancing along his teeth, enunciating each word. He was so hungry… So fucking turned on. He wanted to fuck and eat him… And leave. Pft- he’d be a dine and dash~!

“You’re sure? You’re sure you love me? Sure you love me? Love me? Me?” Desperate, he was getting desperate… Rin couldn’t hold in the small snicker that escaped him. He really wanted to just shove his hands through his back and push his heart out though his chest. “…Nope. And what would you do about that? Not a damn thing- You love me so much that you don’t care what I’m really feeling. So… What does it really matter? I’m yours aren’t I? No one else can have me, and no one else consumes all of my thoughts like you do.  So why not love you? Forgive me for acting out, hurt me like you always do, and return to me when you’re done being a bitch.” He said simply, laying back down and covering his head with the blankets. He kept the mask however. This was his new treasure to never give back… It would soon be his trophy of escape.

**_\---Ao no Exorcist---_ **

It was like he had lost his head, lost his mind. Rin was fucking starving. He hadn’t eaten, kept complaining his stomach hurt. Was left alone to rest for how long now? Weeks? His own head reeling from hunger and anger and want of sex. Today… Was the day he’d tear his lover apart. Rin started crying like a child. He was loud, and sounded terribly in pain. The Fox was there shortly, and quickly at his side. “Rin? What’s wrong?” Rin stopped sobbing and just looked up at his mask. That mask… Today. Today was the day he was going to fucking remove it. He’d tear his whole head off if need be. Today… He was fueled by hunger- the best desire. Desire, like lust.

“…We should have sex.” He said casually. The Fox inhaled, leaning back a bit. “…What?” Rin sat up and wrapped his arms around his neck, nuzzling him. “I wanna fuck.” He stated again, his words different as he placed himself on the Fox’s lap. “…Rin? Is something wrong? You haven’t eaten in a long time and now you-“  
“Want what I’ve always wanted from you. I’m fine- I just think… I don’t know. I’m not thinking. I just know my body’s hot and you always fix that for me… You always make me feel better… So please?” Rin bullshitted, letting the words flow naturally from his mouth. “So please?” He asked, grinding his hips into the Fox’s, moaning into his ear. “…I’ve been lonely without you.” The tone of his voice… He didn’t even know he could achieve such a mature, sultry tone. He felt so proud of himself! The Fox hesitated… But complied like always.

 The Fox removed his clothes and placed himself on top of Rin, who was eager as hell. He was starving… “…Hey. Why don’t you ever get naked when we have sex? It’s weird- take your clothes off.” He demanded, tugging at them. The Fox roughly held his hand. “…No.” Rin tipped his head, narrowing his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed together. “…Why not?” The Fox didn’t reply, slowly letting Rin’s hand slip from his. “…I just…” The mood around him… It was the same as the two nights he had caught him sobbing. Something far off and pained… Rin held the Fox’s head between his hands and kissed his mask.

“…Whatever it is, I love you regardless.” He said, putting his fingers underneath the Fox’s kimono. “…So please? You married me and still can’t take your clothes off in front of me? How do you think I feel? I never get to see my husband’s face yet alone his body? Don’t you think that’s just cruel compared to what you’ve seen of me?” His words… Had gotten much more manipulative from being here. The Fox hesitated again… But then removed his clothes. Yes! This was perfect! …And he was more attractive than he had given him credit for underneath his clothes. And there was nothing wrong with him- nothing even Fox like actually… Odd.

Before Rin could go further in his inspection of the Fox’s body, he felt something press at him, causing him to tense and gasp sharply. Rin clung to the Fox’s back, the feverent anticipation of what was to come practically smothering. Rin felt himself be forced open, and not having been touched in a long while… It hurt more than usual. It had him screaming, the air escaping his lungs in refusal to come back, his eyes rolling, his chest so tight it was strangling, and a heat so fiery in his ass it sparked his own. The Fox once again spoke those wonderful magic words into his ear and his flames were calmed- but that was the only thing that was calmed.

Everything else was tight in anticipation and eager to continue. The Fox wrapped his fingers around Rin’s neck and squeezed before he even had a chance to catch his breath- making him intently start reeling. “…Rin…” The Fox spoke through gritted teeth. His death and reveal was coming… Was come was…! “Ahhhhhnnn~!” Rin came, yet was still hard. The Fox was so good at that… At making him come so quickly. He really would miss this. However, the silent growling and pain in his stomach had his mind stay on track. Why hadn’t he thought to starve himself forever ago? It would have saved Shiemi and that other guy… He didn’t even know his name… That was the worst part. He didn’t even bother to ask. He had just snapped, jumped him, fucked him, ate him, killed him…

The wasn’t even all the way inside of Rin yet, his heat and the constant tension of his ass keeping him out and melting what had barely made it inside of him. The Fox persisted further into the amass of heat that was his lover, his dick feeling like it was going to fall off while Rin moaned below him and gasped like he was dying- could have been. The Fox lessened his grip on Rin. He had grown a tendency to choke him out more than usual when he was pressing into him. It had started because that’s what Rin had responded to the most and came the most from.  
Rin clawed at his back, earning trails of blood like thin red ribbons. He kept clawing, and the Fox kept persisting into him. Rin gagged and choked on his own lack of air, yet alone the Fox’s fingers assisting that. He couldn’t breathe… So he passed out, and the pain woke him up. Everything was hurting right now… He wanted to die- this felt so good…!

He gasped desperately, holding tightly to the Fox’s bare back, his stomach rolling and catching Rin’s eyes. He was so attractive… Why hide it? He moaned and felt something wind around his tail. He practically screamed, his hips shaking violently as he orgasmed again. It fit perfectly around his tail- what _was_ that?! It was like a mi- “Ah-hhhaaa!” Rin gasped sharply, his brain ceasing to function anymore. Between the lack of air, the pleasure, the heat, the tension on his tail… He couldn’t think. His brain was mush like the inside of his ass was being turned into.

He couldn’t think- so he forgot what he had wanted to do. If it weren’t for the pain in his stomach, he would have probably not even followed through with his plan. Starving himself really was… The best plan of action. The Fox started a disgusting sounding, raw pace in his ass that throbbed throughout his entire body. The sound of his blood mixing with the Fox’s precum in his tight, lewd ass… It had him feeling so fucking excited and hungry…! He dug his claws ha hard as he could into the Fox’s shoulders, running them down his back. The Fox hadn’t replied or made note of Rin even doing that- he just kept fucking him.

He had done it! He had gotten him used to being torn to shreds! …What about being eaten? Rin took one of the Fox’s other hand and placed his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. He ran his tongue between them, grazed his teeth against them- the Fox pushed them down his throat and Rin gagged, but the tension on his throat kept anything from coming up- he’d choke on his own vomit and die like this. He removed the Fox’s fingers from his mouth, gasping and panting while drool trailed from his mouth and down his chin and on the Fox’s fingers. He nipped at the skin between the Fox’s fingers, trailing up his arm until he got to his neck…

And he bit the shit out of him.

The Fox’s most immediate reply was to tighten his fingers around Rin’s neck- but that only made him hold on with his teeth harder. The Fox then took to yanking at Rin’s hair and strangling him, but the corrupted boy he refused to let go. The only way he’d get him to get go was if he fucking took that chunk of his neck off with him!  
…And that’s what happened. The Fox yanked and pulled and almost broken Rin’s neck trying to pry him off, but Rin had been grinding his teeth and clenching so hard that he had ripped part of his neck off, blood spraying out of one of his veins and hitting him in the face. The Fox pushed Rin away, holding onto his neck, gagging behind his mask on his own blood. “…What’s wrong? Why are you scared- sad even?” Rin asked, crouching in front of him, arms resting on his knees while the Fox bled out before him. He wasn’t kind enough to let it end there.

He gave him a smile so wide it could have split his face. “So you finally figured out my true colors? YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS!” He screeched at him, claws and fangs bared, tearing at him. “I’ve always kind of fucking wondered what demon tasted like…!” He hissed at him, tearing large shreds of skin from him. The Fox tried to fend him off with one hand, the other trying to shop the gushing at his neck. “…I want to fucking eat you… Fucking tear you apart and eat you. I want to eat… To eat… I want to eat lots… I want to eat lots of you…!” Rin licked his lips, looking down at the Fox’s cock. “…I want it~” He cooed, grabbing his still hard dick. It had never softened- he was turned on by this.

He was turned on by the thought of killing this person. How low one could come in a place like this. He leaned down to the Fox’s cock- he was kicked in the face. “Rin, stop it…!” The Fox protested between gags of blood and lack of air. “But I waaaannt iiittt~ I want you! I love you so fucking much that I want you to become a part of me forever- …Like what you did to Shiemi.” He reminded him, claws digging into his ankle, taking a large hunk out of his thigh. He had gotten a huge advantage from biting his neck like he had. The Fox screamed, choking on his own blood while Rin set to chewing at him.  
Rin tore at his chest that had still managed to rise and fall, ripping it open and watching the organ behind his ribs. How should he eat the most beloved organ that was bare before him- should he cook it? Sift some flower on to it and some other seasonings and bake it? …And then fucking shove it up his ass! He licked his lips and stroked his cock at the thought. …And the Fox started laughing. “…Ah haha haha haha…!”

Rin became enraged and let out a scream so loud it was a wonder his throat didn’t fall to pieces nor shatter anything. What the hell was so god damn funny?! He was being torn open, dying and would soon be dead…! And he was fucking _laughing_?! Rin set to tearing his ribs apart, yanking his stomach out, his heart, shattering bones… Even after the Fox was officially dead and had stopped moving, Rin had set to eating everything- all of him! All of it! Somewhere in between all of this, the Fox had tried to say one last thing to Rin, but he couldn’t make it out and he didn’t care. He ate so much his stomach hurt- he ate until he threw up and kept eating. He ate his own vomit and regurgitated parts of the Fox. He ate everything raw in an equally raw wrath and loathing for the Fox. He saved his intestines for last, just like he promised, everything else a broken husk. The only thing untouched aside from the winding insides of his stomach was his face- he wanted that perfect. He wanted to know the face of the fucking monster who had hurt him like this…

Rin panted, exhausted from eating. The Fox’s cock was still mostly alright… He had wanted that too. “…Embrace me one last time~?” He cooed to the mask, shoving that sole part of the Fox so far inside of his ass that all he had to do was press the bloodied stump of the section where it used to connect to the rest of him and it would disappear fully into his ass. What a sick thought…! …So he did it. He gasped and moaned, writing on the floor next to the corpse of the Fox. He licked at his mask, moaning and gasping. The pain- it hurt so wonderfully…! Even in death this person…! Could open… Open him… Open him like the ever growing void in his chest…! Yes, his void was the only escape he’d ever have! This empty feeling in his chest was sure to lead him elsewhere…! This feeling…!

He gasped in orgasm, panting in the remnants of the Fox. He forced the Fox’s cock out of his ass with a push, it making a disgusting gushing noise as it hit the floor, a feeling similar to taking a shit. He looked up at the Mask, the face just beneath it… He got up and took a nice long bath. He dressed himself and then wandered the house. He casually knocked vases over or poured the water from flowers onto the floor, or threw some random objects out of the window. He was free… Yet there was no gratification for it. If anything… His freedom felt boring.  
He went to the gate, expecting it to be easier to open- it wasn’t. It was the same as before. It wouldn’t fucking open!!! Rin started sobbing hysterically. NO! NO, NO, NO!!! IT WASN’T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS! He rammed his shoulder into the door, got so worked up that he was enshrouded with his blue flames… But the door seemed resistant to them. He ran into the house, hunting for something- _anything_ \- to open the door! A knife! He ran into the kitchen, grabbing what he could, even glass shards from some things he had broken.

He slashed at the door, not even nicking it before the knives would shatter, his arms eventually hurting. He ran inside, enraged. “OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!!” He screeched, storming into the room where the Fox’s remnants lay. He roughly grabbed what parts of the shambling body that he could, screaming at it. “OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! I DON’T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!” He screeched at the mask- the fucking mask that even after the owner died was licking his lips at him like he wanted to fuck and ravage him. Rin screamed and threw him against the wall. He paced, running his newly bloodied hands through his hair. A key… Was there a key? A password? FUCK!

Rin whipped around and glowered at the Fox. …And he noticed something. His tail. Rin stopped, inspecting it. How had he never noticed his tail before? It was like his… This monster… Was the same type of monster he was? Rin crouched down in front of him, his fingers shaking violently. Had he ever been this nervous before? Not even when he first came here… Who was… The demon that was the same time he was if not full blooded, who had kidnapped him and…

Rin removed the mask, squeezing his eyes shut in fear. He dreaded opening them. Why? The rest of him was human, so his face would probably be… But… The most mortifying thing of all would probably be just that- if he looked completely normal. If humans can do things like this, and if demons could look like humans… Then who was the real monster here…? He was mortified of that thought. Rin slowly opened his eyes, said eyes averted in their gaze upon the Fox. He slowly moved them to look at his face and…

He screamed- he was petrified- mortified. He could have died right then and there from shock. He forced himself back against the wall, screaming, and screaming, and screaming until he physically couldn’t anymore. The face with void eyes and blood clinging to its lips… This face was the face of the monster that had kidnapped him, brutally raped him, abused him physically and mentally, fed him humans… This person, this awful, evil monster…

…Was his brother.

**_\---Ao no Exorcist---_ **

There’s a story, of a pair of twin baby boys, who were separated from one another. One was raised in Assiah, the other in Gehenna. Although, it’s said for a while, they lived side by side in one of the worlds before something happened to one of them…

The youngest twin was dying, so his real father, the demon lord Satan, came to steal his soul and weakened body away the moment everyone looked away in sleep or other tasks to be dealt with. It had started as a simple cold- but with a body such as his, he wasn’t going to survive it. The oldest was left in misery and lacking motivation without his precious little brother. He felt useless and worthless without his counter half, just going through the motions in a daze. The youngest, who had been spirited away, his body restored with that of demon magics that awakened those within himself, could only think of his dearly wonderful older brother… And deluded himself into safety in a violent world with thoughts of him coming to save him while he was taught the ways of monsters, eventually turning into one himself… His mind outweighed his strength, so they started to compare him to a Fox… A clever, misleading, lying, cunning Fox. He felt so dead inside… He learned to be utterly silent and the mask like what they called him hid his emotions quite well…  
And still the youngest only thought of his older brother… His dearly beloved brother who was surely so strong and wonderful by now… Who had to be so lost without him… Who had to have become so useless and careless without his guidance. Was his beloved even missing him as much as he was? If not he had to punish him properly for forgetting about him… He wasn’t allowed to forget about him when every single day of his own life had been filled with thoughts of his brother.

…But he wouldn’t do that. His big brother loved him… Loved him so much… He would never forget about him… Adored him… Called his name in times of suffering… Wanted him by his side… _Needed_ him… Was _desperate_ to see him… His brother wanted him back… Wanted him back… Wanted him… Back… Wanted him… Wanted him… Wanted him… Wanted him, wanted him, wanted him, wanted… Fuck…!

…He was hard again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tomesode are formal kimonos worn by married women.  
> I had never said that the one living in Gegenna was Rin or that the little burb in the very beginning was about Rin getting taken away at all. It was about what happened before- weren’t expecting that, were you~? Insert evil laughter here.  
> Aaaaaaaand that’s the end of The Fox’s Wedding arc! I’m gonna do two more since I felt like it was a bit short. I still want to do The Spider and the Fox-Like Lion arc and one more, probably the Will-o-The-Wisp arc. I may change the W-o-W arc with the Beautiful Shadow of the Demon's Frenzied Dance arc instead or just do four depending on how it’s received, idk yet. But yeah! More trauma to come!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:   
> Shinto teaches that everything contains a kami (commonly translated as god or spirit). Shinto's spirits are collectively called yaoyorozu no kami, an expression literally meaning "eight million kami”…Therefore, the eight million torii Rin had went through- or at least tried to.  
> Rin was referring to the Nagajuban that go underneath [some?] Kimonos and no, they’re not supposed to be that short.  
> If you can tell who the “Fox” is based on this chapter, I’ll put it in, but if not then I’m going to leave it out.


End file.
